The Missing Shield
by 4evTeamTwilight
Summary: *Set 5 years after Breaking Dawn* Wanting revenge for the humiliation they suffered from their last confrontation with the Cullens, the Volturi kidnap the one Cullen member they feel has the power to destroy them - Bella. With the Cullens racing to save her, the Volturi must make a decision. Keep Bella as one of their own, use her to lure in Alice and Edward, or kill her
1. Chapter 1

The Missing Shield…

* Set 5 years after Breaking Dawn.* Wanting revenge for the humiliation they suffered from their last confrontation with the Cullens, the Volturi kidnap the one Cullen member they feel has the power to destroy them –Bella. With the Cullens racing to save her, the Volturi must make a decision. Keep Bella as one of their own, use her to lure in the other gifted members of the Cullen coven, or kill her…

#**A/N. This is my first ever fanfiction! I'm super excited to be sharing this. I hadn't planned on writing a story, it just came on all of a sudden when I was on my laptop. Well, I'm gonna stop ranting so you can read! Please look over any grammatical errors that I may have forgotten to change. Well, without further udo, here's "The Missing Shield"..,**

Chapter 1: Forever

*Bella's POV*

The sun rose high in the morning sky as I untangled myself from the cocoon that was Edward's arms. I lost my breath as Edward's skin broke into a thousand diamond facets, a result of the sun peeking in through the glass doors of our room. No matter how many times I saw Edward in the sunlight, it was still as shocking and beautiful to me as it was that first day in our meadow. I continued to shamelessly gape in awe at my husband as the sun rose higher into the sky. Edward let out a low chuckle at my reaction.

"One would think that you would be used to seeing this by now", he said, smiling openly at me.

"No matter how many times I see it, I'll never be able to get used to it. The sight of you will always take my breath away", I sighed.

"The sight of _you _will always take _my_ breath away", he replied, leaning in to give me a loving kiss. I was the first to pull away.

"Renesmee will be up soon", I said, smiling at the thought of our daughter sleeping soundly down the hall. Her growing had slowed down tremendously through the years. She was only 5 years old, but had the physical looks of a 12 year old and the intellect that could surpass most adults.

"Well, we best ready ourselves for her presence then." Edward said, pulling me to our walk- in closet. Alice had lightened up on me a bit, allowing me to have a small supply of non-designer jeans, t-shirts, and tennis shoes. It was a much appreciated relief and I promised her that I would try to wear some of her beloved fashion outfits once every week. It was a compromise that we were both happy to agree on. Dressing quickly in the first things our hands fell on; we were soon completely dressed in fresh clothes for the new day.

"Mmmhm", we heard Renesmee sigh, as she awoke from her peaceful slumber.

"Momma… Daddy?" she yawned sleepily, as she stumbled out of bed. We were at her door just in time to witness her open her door, rubbing her eyes as she did so.

"Good Morning", Edward and I said in unison, as a small smile broke across her beautiful face.

"Good Morning", Renesmee replied, a full smile now on her face.

"Why don't you go get dressed? Then we can go have a quick hunt before we go to the main house." I said.

"Ok, momma." She said, walking back into her room towards her dresser. She picked out a few articles of clothing before heading into the bathroom to wash and change.

"She'll be a few minutes." Edward said, pulling me towards the couch in the living room. He pulled me down next to him and placed his arm lightly around my shoulder. I nestled happily into his side, resting my head on his shoulder. We sat in comfortable silence as we waited for Renesmee.

"Emmett and Jasper want me to go with them on a hunting trip Saturday." He said suddenly, surprising me. "It will only be for a day or two. Three days at the most".

"Oh.", I said. "Were you planning to go with them?" I asked quietly.

"It depends." He stated.

"On what?"

"You, love."

Me? "Edward, of course you should go if you want to. Don't let me stop you from having fun with your brothers." I replied.

"It's just that, I know how anxious you get when I'm gone." Edward said, pulling me closer to him. It was the truth, of course. I absolutely hated being away from Edward for any length of time. It made me anxious, and brought up some rather unpleasant memories when I started to dwell on things for too long. Not to mention that I always felt like a piece of me was missing when I wasn't with him.

"That's just something that can't be helped, I'm afraid." I sighed, closing my eyes. I felt his hand under my chin, pulling my face up to his until I was looking him straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked me seriously.

Honestly, not at all. "Of course I'm sure. I'll just miss you, is all" I said.

"I'll miss you too Bella, love. Every second that I'm away from you" he stated, hugging me to his chest.

"Ok! I'm ready!" Renesmee came skipping out the bathroom in blue overalls.

"My ladies", Edward said, taking both mine and Renesmee's hand and walking us to the door. "After you" he said, opening the door for us and letting us walk ahead of him. He flashed us a dazzling smile.

"Ready?" Edward asked, scooping Renesmee up in his arms and helping her climb onto his back.

"Ready." Renesmee said with a laugh.

"So am I." I said, nodding. With that, Edward took off running, with me right on his tracks.

**#A/N . I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter! Please review and comment on anything you liked or did not like! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just Another Day

**#****A/N. Here's the next chapter! I hope my story isn't seeming too slow. But it's supposed to be that way. All the juicy stuff won't happen until either chapter 4 or 5...Let me let you continue reading. Don't forget to review and post ANY comments/questions you have. You can also leave ideas and I can try to worm it into the story, if you'd like :)..**

*Bella's POV*

Renesmee let out a laugh of pure glee as we raced into the woods. Catching the scent of deer, we veered east. It didn't take us long to find the small herd; residing near a stream.

"Stay here", Edward said, gently lowering Renesmee off his back and onto the soft Earth. She was, by now, more than capable of hunting on her own, but Edward continued to be the protective, nurturing father. Sliding into a low crouch, Edward waited to catch the deer unaware. Finally, he pounced on the smallest deer of the herd, quickly snapping its neck. He brought the deer back towards us and dropped it in front of Renesmee.

"Here you go, love" He said, giving her forehead a quick kiss. Renesmee flashed him a grin and then dug right into her deer.

"Do you want me to get yours too?" Edward asked me.

"No no, I'll get it" I said to him. Together, we each hunted our own kills – quickly drinking as to not keep Renesmee waiting. After finishing with our hunt, we headed towards the Cullen's mansion.

"Esme has been planning on creating new recipes that she thinks Renesmee will like" Edward said, as we watched Renesmee skip ahead of us.

"I think that's a very good idea. It will get her to eat human food more and a chance for Esme to pick up a new hobby" I said with a laugh.

"She has been itching to try her hand at cooking" Edward agreed with a smile. He took my hand and twined our fingers together. A light wind picked up, blowing my hair around my face. Edward stopped to tuck the chestnut locks behind my ears, cradling my face softly as he did so.

"You are so beautiful" he said, looking at me with pure love shinning in his eyes. He pulled me into his chest and kissed me. The kiss lasted for a few minutes – we were wrapped in our own little bubble.

"I love you, Edward" I said as we pulled away.

"I love you too Bella. More than anything" he whispered in my ear.

"Except for Renesmee" I reminded him.

"Yes, except for Renesmee" he chuckled.

"I'm glad to know we're so loved" I teased, smiling a small smile.

"But of course. No one else in this world is more loved than you two" Edward said.

"There's one exception….you. As I once told you, there is no one who loves anyone as much as I love you. Remember?" I said, taking his hand back in mine as we quickened our pace to catch up with Renesmee.

"I remember. But that's debatable. My love for you is plenty strong – you have an unbreakable hold on me, I'm afraid." Edward said, his voice growing serious by the time he finished his sentence.

"Same here" I said, gazing lovingly into his eyes. We then reached the main house. Renesmee ran inside and we followed at a slower pace.

"Uncle Emmett!" We heard Renesmee say as we entered the house. We were just in time to witness Renesmee press her hand onto his cheek – conveying what she wanted to tell him in her own special communication – as we walked into the living room.

"Hello everyone" I said in a normal voice, knowing the rest of the family would hear me – wherever they were in the house.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, flying down the stairs towards me. Stopping in front of me, she looked at my choice of clothing with disapproval.

"Hey, I only agreed to wear your outfits once every week. I didn't specify on any days, so don't look at me like that" I said before she could start.

"Sadly" Alice sighed.

"You could've talked her into wearing something fashionable" she said, turning to Edward.

"No I couldn't have. Bella is at free will to wear what she wants" he argued.

"She would've looked beautiful" Alice argued back.

"She always has been beautiful" Edward growled. Alice poked her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes.

"I know that. But it wouldn't hurt to dress up a little" she said, glaring at me.

"Maybe tomorrow" I said quickly, hoping she would just drop the subject. To my huge relief, Alice didn't say anymore about my fashion sense – or lack thereof.

"Rosalie and I were planning on bringing Renesmee with us on a fashion trip Monday. You're welcome to join us, Bella." Alice said, smiling sweetly at me.

"Thanks but no thanks. And of course Renesmee can go, she'll be excited. You guys enjoy your aunt and niece bonding time." I said, wanting to escape a shopping trip and wanting Renesmee to spend some quality time with her aunts.

"I really wish you would come with us, Bella." Alice said, frowning a bit.

"I probably wouldn't be that much fun anyway. You know how I am with shopping" I stated.

"Yeah, I know" she said, with a small hint of sadness in her voice. "Well, I'm going to go plan the trip" she chirped, beckoning Renesmee to go with her, she turned and bounding back up the stairs with Renesmee right behind her.

"Edward, are you coming with us on the hunting trip or not?" Emmett asked from his place on the couch.

"Yes Emmett, I'm going" Edward said, walking us to the couch.

"So Bella decided to let you go, eh?" Emmett said, laughing.

"He doesn't need my permission, Emmett." I huffed at him.

"Oh?" Emmett said, smirking at me.

"That's enough Emmett" Edward said, glaring at his brother. Emmett chuckled, but otherwise stopped his teasing.

"Well, Jasper and I were planning on leaving bright and early tomorrow – at first light- and returning Monday afternoon." He said to Edward.

"That's fine" Edward said nonchalantly. I, however, was dreading the three day separation. If I let it, the loneliness would eat me up. I would just have to find some way to keep myself busy until Monday afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Goodbye

#**A/N. I'm currently in the middle of writing chapter 4! I will update either tomorrow morning or afternoon! :)**

*Bella's POV*

"I'll be back so soon, you won't even have time to miss me." Edward told me, pulling me into a warm embrace. We were standing by the front door of our little cottage, giving our final goodbyes. Edward was getting ready to leave for his three day hunting trip with Jasper and Emmett.

"But I _will_ miss you, so much. I can't help that." I said, pulling myself closer into his chest. I took a deep breath, breathing in his sweet, intoxicating scent.

"I know, love, I know. You will be in my every thought." Edward said. Standing on my tiptoes, I pressed my lips firmly against his. We kissed passionately, conveying all our love and how much we will miss each other into the kiss. My hands tangled in his hair, pressing his face closer to mine. Edward broke the kiss, putting his forehead against mine. We stood that way for a few moments.

"Emmett will have my head if I'm late" Edward whispered. I pulled him into me for once last hug, all the while holding him tightly.

"Ok, you better get going then." He gave me one more peck on the lips before turning to open the door. Standing outside the door, he turned to face me once more.

"I love you." he said

"I love you too." I said, offering him a smile. I watched Edward's back as he walked away until he was no longer in my line of sight. I closed the door quietly, pressing my back against it when it was fully shut. I took a deep breath. _Ok_, I said to myself mentally, _I can do this. It's only three days and it's not like I'm never going to see him again. I can call him anytime I want to._ With that thought in mind, I pushed away from the door and went to check on Renesmee. Opening her door a crack, I poked my head through to observe her. She was on her side facing the door. Her copper hair, the same color as her fathers, was spread out on her pillows. There was a peaceful look on her sleeping face. She was absolutely gorgeous. I smiled as I slowly shut the door and crossed the hall into my own room. I went straight into the closet, deciding to humor Alice and wear a light green sweater dress for the day. When I finished dressing, I picked up _Wuthering Heights_ and curled up on the bed, planning to read until Renesmee awoke.

I looked up from my book when I heard Renesmee's light footsteps crossing the hallway. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was 8:30am; I had been reading for over an hour. Renesmee walked into the room and came straight over to my side. She placed her hand on my cheek.

"_Good morning, Momma."_ I heard in my head.

"Good Morning." I said to her, pulling her into my arms.

"_Where's Daddy?"_ she asked me.

"He went on a hunting trip with your uncles."

"_When will he be home"?_

"Monday afternoon. He'll be here when you get back from your trip with your aunts." I said. A hint of sadness flashed across her beautiful face.

"_I miss him."_ her mental voice whispered.

"So do I." I sighed. More than words can say. I gave her a hug to comfort her.

"But look on the Brightside, you and I can spend some time together - just you and me." I told her. A smile brightened her face, the idea pleased her.

"Now, go ahead and get dressed. Ok?" I removed my arms from around her as she nodded. Once free, she left the room to get ready for the day. When Renesmee was finished dressing, we headed out to the main house. We walked hand in hand through the forest, chatting about nothing in particular. It was a wonderful moment we spent together. In no time at all, we finally reached the Cullen house.

"Hello Bella, dear." Esme smiled warmly as we walked through the front door. "How are you today, sweet Renesmee?''

"Good Morning, Esme" I said, smiling at her as Renesmee went to touch her grandmother's cheek. Esme smiled at what Renesmee told her.

"That's wonderful, dear" Esme said, pulling Renesmee into a hug. Just then, Rosalie and Alice walked down the stairs.

"There's my beautiful niece." Rosalie said when she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Hi Bella." She smiled slightly at me. Rosalie and I stayed on good terms through the years. She was now my friend and a sister to me as much as Alice was.

"Look at you!" Alice squealed, bouncing in front of me. "You look fabulous."

"I knew you would approve." I said, laughing at her enthusiasm.

"You're starting to learn how to use your closet. I'm so proud of you, Bella." she stated, grinning hugely.

"Gee, thanks." I said, rolling my eyes at her and smiling.

"One of these days, I have to teach you to do your makeup."

I cringed. "I think I'll just stick with the clothes, Alice."

"The future always can change." She said.

"Of course, _you_ would know that."

She laughed her silvery laugh.

"Rosalie and I were planning to dress Renesmee up. You wouldn't mind us stealing her for a while, would you?" she asked me.

"No, it's fine. You guys have fun."

"Come on." Alice said to Renesmee and Rosalie, all of them smiling. They flew up the stairs together, Renesmee being carried in Rosalie's arms.

Esme came over to my side and took my hand in both of hers. "How are you holding up, Bella? I know you must miss Edward terribly."

"I'm fine Esme, thank you. I mean, I _do_ miss him, a lot, but I'm determined to not let that eat me up. He'll only be gone a short while." I said honestly.

"I'm happy to hear that, dear." Esme said, giving me a kiss on the cheek and my hand a light squeeze.

"As I am too." Carlisle said as he came down the stairs with his medical bag in hand. "Good morning, Bella."

"Hello Carlisle." I said, smiling as he came to stand beside Esme.

"I must be leaving now, I'm afraid. Dr. Gerandy has called in sick, and I am to take his place for the day." He told us.

"Duty calls." I said.

"Have a nice day, Carlisle." Esme said to him. Carlisle gave her a kiss on the cheek and gave me a smile and placed a firm hand on my shoulder before walking at the door.

"Well, looks like it's just you and I for now, Bella." Esme said, placing her arm around my shoulder.

"Edward was telling me how you made some new recipes for Renesmee; can I help you with them?" I asked.

"That's a wonderful idea. Let's start now" she said, smiling as we walked towards the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Taken

**#A/N. Here's chapter 4! While I wwas writing, I came to realize how short my chapters were. But not anymore! I'm going to try to make the chapters longer and in more detail...Onward Reading! And don't forget to review and comment! **

*Bella's POV*

Esme was just putting the brownies we made for Renesmee in the oven when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I volunteered, wiping my hands off on a towel.

"Thank you, Bella."

I gave Esme a smile as I walked past her to exit the kitchen. I took a deep breath as I walked into the living room, trying to decipher who the visitor was. I caught a strong odor that wasn't exactly appealing. _That could only be one person _I thought to myself as I reached the door.

"Hi Bells." Jacob said, giving me a wide grin as I opened the door and let him inside.

"Hey Jake." I said, smiling back at my best friend. "How's Billy doing?" Billy had fallen victim to a stroke a year ago. He wasn't in the best of shape, yet some days were better than others. Jacob was dividing the time he spent here and at home equally so he could take care of his sick father and see Renesmee at least three times a week.

"The old man hardly pays any mind to what the doctor tells him. I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up worse than what he already is." Jacob said, shaking his head. "I don't know what to do for him anymore."

"I'm sure he'll come to his senses soon enough. Don't give up on him yet."I said, comfortingly.

"Sure, sure." He said in a disbelieving tone. "Anyway, what happened to you?" he said, eyeing my dress that now had flour all over it. I was pretty sure my face wasn't too clean either.

"Esme and I are making recipes we think Renesmee will like. We just put some brownies in the oven."

"Are you sure she'll like it? She's not too big of a fan for human food." he reminded me.

"I know she's not. But it's worth a try." I said, shrugging.

"If she doesn't like it, I'll be more than happy to get rid of the brownies for you." Jacob said.

"I'll keep that in mind," I laughed.

"Where's Renesmee, by the way. And Edward?" he asked.

"Renesmee's upstairs with her aunts." I said. "And Edward went on a three day hunting trip with Jasper and Emmett." I tried very hard to keep the sadness out of my voice.

"I knew I smelt a dog in here." Rosalie said, wrinkling her nose as she and Renesmee came down the stairs.

"Lost any brain cells lately, Blondie?" Jacob responded, smirking. Rosalie and Jacob's relationship wasn't any better than it was five years ago. But it wasn't any worse either.

"Using your old jokes, mongrel? Not very impressive." She sneered.

"Oh, I've got plenty of new blonde jokes for you."

"Ok. That's enough, Jake. We've all had plenty enough of your blonde jokes." I said, not wanting to go through hearing them argue all day.

"Fine." He said, rolling his eyes at me.

Renesmee then proceeded to place her hand on his cheek, effectively putting an end to his bickering with Rosalie, for all his attention was now focused solely on her.

"It's creepy how he just stares at her like that.'' Rosalie muttered, making her way over to the couch. She gracefully sat down and started flipping through channels on the TV. Everyone was now focused on different things, so I figured no one would miss me for a while.

"I'm going to the cottage to go shower and change." I announced.

"Take all the time you need, dear." Esme's voice drifted in from the kitchen.

I left the house, breaking into a run when I found the trail that led into the woods. Running was one of my favorite things to do. I loved feeling like I was flying when I ran and feeling the wind on my face. The speed was another factor. It all was just exhilarating. I looked up towards the sky; it was going to rain soon. The air was starting to smell like rain – like it always did before a downpour.

I reached the cottage and went in just as the first drops of rain started to fall from the sky. I went straight to the bathroom and into the shower. I made sure I scrubbed off all traces of flour and other ingredients Esme and I used in the brownies before hopping out. I quickly changed into jeans, a long sleeved cotton t- shirt, and tennis shoes. I was brushing my damp hair when I heard a loud noise coming from the window. I hurried over to it, trying to find the source of the noise. Finding nothing, I brushed it off as my imagination.

_Thump…Thump_.

There it was again, but louder this time. I looked out the window once more but found nothing.

_BOOM! _

Thunder clapped through the sky, and I jumped at the noise. I laughed at myself._ Calm down Bella, you're just being paranoid_ I thought to myself. The rain started to become heavier outside. I grabbed my jacket before heading out the door, pulling my hood up over my hair.

_Snap!_

I turned quickly to the right, trying to pinpoint exactly where the sound came from. I scanned the trees, finding nothing out of the ordinary. I decided to just hurry back to the main house. I turned around only to look into a pair of blazing red eyes. I jumped back quickly.

Felix.

He was here - smiling menacingly at me.

"Hello again, Bella." He said, his voice eerie. I could only stare at him. I was frozen in fear.

"How's Edward?" he said "And your daughter. What was her name again?

"Re…Renesmee." I whispered, I was only capable of moving my lips. But I could barely do that.

"Ah, yes, Renesmee. What an interesting name." he smiled. He was toying with me. What was he doing here? What did he want?

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, watching as he took a step closer to me. I took two steps back.

"Aro sent me here on a very important mission."

"Oh?" I took two more steps backward as he inched forward.

"Yes. You see, Bella, I was sent here because there was something that Aro wanted me to bring back to him when I returned."

What? Something Aro wanted him to bring back? What something? Maybe that something that wasn't even a something at all. More like a who….but who?

Alice.

Aro wants Alice more than he has ever wanted anything else before. I couldn't let Felix take Alice. I started to calculate ways I could run back to the main house. Jacob was there, he could easily help in Felix's demise. I just had to wait for the right moment….

"And that something is…you, Bella." He smiled, showing all his teeth.

Me?

"You're coming back with me, Bella." He said, fully advancing towards me.

No! I knew it was probably useless, but I turned around and ran. I had to at least _try_ to get away from him. My hood flew off as I ran. I was completely soaked but I couldn't care less. I zipped all around the forest, trying to lose him. I looked behind my shoulder, but I didn't see him. I started to slow, thinking I had lost him. I came to a full stop, not being able to sense him or see him. I knew the rain had most likely washed away his scent, so I tried to listen to the sounds around me. I heard none.

Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground from behind. I was pinned to the muddy dirt, my arms pulled behind my back.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, struggling to get free.

"Did you really think you could get away from me?" Felix laughed.

I let out the loudest scream I could muster, hoping that there was a chance that someone from the house would hear me. My scream was cut off by Felix's hand coming up to cover my mouth.

"Shh! be quiet before someone hears you." He hissed at me. He then picked me up in his arms, positioning me so my arms and legs were restrained by his arms. His hands gripped me tightly, so hard that it was painful.

"We better get going. Aro doesn't like to be kept waiting." He said to me. With that, we were flying through the forest and out of Forks, Washington.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Missing

**#A/N. I present you with...Chapter 5! This chapter is the longest. From here, this story will alter between Edward and Bella's POV. Please review and leave any comments!**

*Edward's POV*

I was sitting on a fallen tree, watching Jasper and Emmett wrestle each other to the ground. It looked like Jasper had the upper hand. Emmett may be bigger and stronger, but Jasper had years of experience on his side.

Emmett tried to place Jasper into a headlock but Jasper maneuvered out of the way, grabbing hold of Emmett's arms and quickly turning, causing Emmett to fall onto his back. Jasper placed one hand around Emmett's neck and used the other to pin his arms down. He leaned in towards his neck as if to bite him, smirking as he did so.

"I win…again." Jasper laughed. Emmett growled at him then sat up, pushing Jasper away as he did so.

"That was just luck. I can beat you any day." Emmett said, flexing his muscles.

"Sure you can." I said sarcastically from my place on the tree.

Emmett glared at me. "I can. In fact, we're having a rematch tomorrow." he said, a tiny hint of a threat in his voice as he eyed Jasper. Jasper just grinned at him.

I laughed lightly at Emmett's competitiveness. My laugh then turned into a sigh. I was missing Bella. I wondered what she was doing now. Was she at the house with the others? Or was she at our cottage playing with our daughter? Renesmee. I missed her too. I was counting down the hours until I could be back with my girls. I enjoyed spending time with my brothers, but I couldn't ignore the emptiness I was feeling inside by being away from Bella and Renesmee. I sighed again.

"We haven't even been out here for a whole day and there you are moping." Emmett grumbled as he came to sit beside me.

"I am not moping." I said defensively.

"Yeah, you are, Edward." Jasper said, coming to sit on the other side of me.

"I just miss them."I whispered.

"I know how you feel. I miss Alice."

"I miss Rose." Emmett chimed in.

We sat in silence for a moment, missing the ones who held our hearts. A light breeze blew the scent of mountain lion towards us.

"Ready to hunt again?" I asked them, standing up.

"Yeah, maybe I can find myself a bear." Emmett said. We ran towards the scent as the wind continued to blow. We found three mountain lions, and to Emmett's intense pleasure, a grizzly bear. Jasper and I went to attack the lions, leaving the bear for Emmett. After discarding the bodies of our kill, we headed back towards Emmett's jeep.

"Where to next?" Emmett asked, sliding into the driver's seat.

"How about Goat Rocks Mountain?" I suggested. "The bears and mountain lions are plentiful there."

"Goat Rocks Mountain it is." Emmett said, starting up the car and heading back onto the road. We rode in complete, comfortable silence. The silence was broken, however, when my cell phone started to ring. Thinking it was Bella; I immediately pulled out my phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Bella, love." I breathed into the phone.

"Edward!" Alice's panicked voice came from the phone.

"Alice? What is it? What's wrong?" I said, feeling the panic rise in my own body. Beside me, Jasper turned his body in my direction – alerted by the tone of Alice's voice. Emmett stopped the Jeep to turn around and look at me. His eyes full of questions.

"Edward, I didn't see! I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"Alice calm down! Tell me what's happening." I said with desperation lacing my voice.

"It's Bella, she's gone. We can't find her. Edward, she's missing!" Alice cried.

_Missing _I repeated in my head.

My Bella's missing.

No! She couldn't be!

"Edward!" Alice's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"We're on our way." I hung up the phone. Emmett was already speeding back to Forks. My emotions were all over the place. I was feeling a mix of things. But above all anger. Anger at whoever took my Bella away from me. And then there was fear. Fear of not knowing where Bella was and who she was with.

We made it back to the house in record time. I was out of the car before it came to a full stop, flying into the house and into the living room. Alice was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. Esme was sitting beside her with her arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. Rosalie was sitting in the armchair with Renesmee sleeping in her lap. I felt calmer seeing Renesmee safe.

"Tell me what happened, Alice." I said, standing in front of her.

She looked up at me with remorseful eyes. "Bella had left over an hour ago. She said she was going to the cottage to take a shower and change. But she never came back, so I decided to go look for her. When I got there she was nowhere in sight. I couldn't pick up on her whereabouts, or whoever it was that took her, because the rain washed away the scents."

"And you didn't see any of this?" I snapped at her, my fear and anger finally spilling over.

"No, I'm so sorry, Edward." Alice said, her voice small.

"Sorry isn't going to bring her back." I growled.

"That's enough, Edward!" Jasper said glaring at me as he came to stand in front of me, blocking my view of Alice. "You know that she can't always see everything. Don't you _dare_ blame her for this."

"You're right. I'm sorry, Alice. Forgive me?" I said, hanging my head.

"There's nothing to forgive, Edward. I understand that you're scared and angry." She said, pushing past Jasper to throw her arms around me to pull me into a hug. Carlisle walked into the room then.

"I came as fast as I could." He said, walking over to Esme and taking her hand in his.

"Does anyone have any ideas as to who could've taken Bella?" he said, looking around the room.

"The Volturi?" Emmett said from where he was standing beside Rosalie.

"I was thinking that myself." Carlisle said. "There's no doubt in my mind that this is something that Aro would do. This could be some sort of revenge for our last confrontation. But then, we don't exactly know that do we? Yes, the Volturi has enough motives to be behind this, but there's a chance that could be an enemy we didn't even know we had."

We all agreed with everything Carlisle said. We couldn't just frame the Volturi without having the facts first. That could lead us all into great danger if we were all suddenly showing up at their castle, prepared for battle.

"But then how did they get around Alice's visions?" Esme said.

"Not many people actually know exactly how her visions work." Rosalie chimed in.

"Which brings us back to our first conclusion – the Volturi." I said. "Aro knows more about Alice and how her visions work than anyone."

"But we still don't know if it was the Volturi, Edward." Jasper said. "There's a possibility that we have been watched without our knowing."

"That's true." Carlisle said, nodding his head.

"But how would they know about my visions?" Alice asked.

"Then someone must have been watching us for a very long time." Carlisle said. "We have two possible theories to who could've taken Bella. Now all we need is evidence. We will have to wait until something comes up. In the mean time, Alice will keep a close watch on the future."

"Carlisle, I can't just sit here and do nothing!" I yelled, turning on him. "My wife is out there somewhere, probably about to be…" I choked up, I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Edward, it's the only thing we can do."

"There has to be something else." I argued.

"You know as well as I do that this is the _only_ thing we can do at that moment. I want Bella back home too – we all do, but we can't take any risks." He said, his voice holding authority.

I sighed. He was right. I hated that there wasn't anything more I could do to find Bella.

"How much does Renesmee know about this?"

"She doesn't" Rosalie said. "She fell asleep a little while after Bella left. The _dog_ was here but then had left to check on his father, so I suppose she got bored. She hasn't been up since."

I winced. How was I going to tell her that her mother was gone and I didn't have any idea how or when she would be back?

"I can tell her, if you'd like." Esme offered.

"No, it's something I need to do." I said, closing my eyes.

I made my way over to the couch. I sat down with a sigh, trying to keep my emotions in check while I tried to decide the best way to tell Renesmee when she awoke. I didn't think I could do this. I was on the very edge of falling apart without the added stress of this.

I had to do it. I had to be strong for Renesmee. She couldn't be without both parents. I vowed right then that I would do whatever it took to stop myself from falling apart. Renesmee will need me and I couldn't let her down.

Renesmee started to stir in Rosalie's arms. She yawned and then stretched, her eyes fluttering open.

"Daddy!" she cried, when she spotted me. She climbed out of Rosalie's lap and ran towards me. I wrapped my arms around when she was close enough, hugging her tightly to me. I noticed that everyone started to quietly leave the room.

Renesmee placed her palm on my cheek.

"_I missed you."_

"I missed you too, my Renesmee." I whispered into her hair. We continued to hug each other for a few minutes.

"_Where's momma?"_

My dead heart broke a little. I hated knowing what I was about to do.

"Renesmee, your mother…. she's not here at the moment." I said, pulling back to look here in the eye.

"_Where did she go? When is she coming home?"_

I took a deep breath. "I don't know. Your mother is….missing. She's gone."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "_No!"_ she shouted in my head.

"I promise you, I will do whatever it takes to bring her back to us." I said to her, determination in my voice. I pulled Renesmee closer to me as she started to sob.

"Momma!" she cried, her voice muffled by my shoulder.

My dead heart broke all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Italy

**#A/N. Here's chapter 6! I'm going to update once every week - or twice if I can. Between school and needing to sleep, that's the only time I have. This chapter is a bit shorter than the last - thanks to my lack of time. But I hope that doesn't make it less enjoyable! Please post any comments/ideas that you have and please review! :)**

*Bella's POV*

Felix never loosened his hold on me as he quickly made his pursuit out of Forks. The more I squirmed in his arms, the tighter his grasp became. I tried to fight my way out; biting, kicking, and clawing at his skin, but every attempt was futile. He was too strong. It felt like we were running for hours before he finally stopped just outside of Seattle. He let me down, but still kept a firm grasp on my arm. We walked for a few minutes, stopping when we reached a dark alley that was between two old, abandoned brick buildings.

"You got her." A familiar voice said from the shadows. "Aro will be pleased." Demetri stepped out of the shadows then, smiling at me as he approached us.

"Hello, Bella. You look well." Demetri said, his smile never fading. I didn't respond. I stood there, never taking my eyes off him, watching him closely as he stopped in front of me.

"Oh, don't be like that, Bella." He said, chuckling. "Well, we better get her back to Aro." He finally looked away from me to turn towards Felix.

"Yes, we better get going." Felix said, picking me back up in his arms. He ran out of the alley with Demetri right behind him. We stopped again when we reached the airport. Felix put me down then.

"Don't try anything." He warned me as he pushed me in the direction of a lone jet sitting in the middle of the field. We boarded the jet; Demetri immediately going to act as the pilot. We were on the jet for a total of 5 hours; I did not speak or look at Felix the entire ride. When we landed, a car was already there waiting for us. Quickly filing into the car, we hurriedly made our way to the Volturi's castle. The car ride was short; only lasting about 2 hours for Demetri was driving like a maniac. We went the same way we did when I was human to get to the castle; down an open hole in the street, through a tunnel, and through a long hallway. I was surprised to find Gianna, though now a vampire, working at the desk at the end of the hall. I guess they decided to keep her after all.

When we were near the great doors that opened to the room I knew Aro, Caius, and Marcus were residing in, Demetri walked ahead of us. I took a deep breath as he opened the door allowing Felix and I to walk in first.

"Bella!" Aro said in a delighted tone as he stood up from his throne and glided towards me. He took my hand in his, not trying to look into my thoughts, as he knew he couldn't, but as a welcoming gesture.

"Bella, my dear, I'm so glad you could make it." He purred. "It's been too long."

"Why do you want me here, Aro?" I asked, pulling my hand from his grasp.

"We just decided it was time that you paid us a little visit." He said, smiling warmly at me.

"Felix, Demetri!" Aro said, snapping his fingers. They both showed up behind him at once.

"Would you be so kind as to show sweet Bella where she will be staying?"

"Yes Master." they said in perfect synchronization. They came to my side, each grabbing one of my arms.

"Come on, Bella." Felix said, smirking. They led me out of the room and down a narrow hallway. At the end of the hallway there was a door. The door led up to a flight of staircases. We went u]p four flights of stairs, stopping at a door at the very top.

"This is you, Bella." Demetri said, opening the door for me with a smile. I surveyed my surroundings as I walked into the room. The room was windowless and small; just a little smaller than the room I had at Charlie's house. The floor was made of gray stones, a few cracks interrupting the display. The only furniture was a small desk with a lamp on top in the corner of the room and a twin sized bed.

It resembled a criminal's jail cell.

"We'll be just outside the door if you need us, not to mention there are a few more guards down the hall." Felix said. "Oh, and Aro wants you to put this on." He handed me a black cloak. They both left the room then, closing the door firmly behind them and locking it. I was relieved to be alone, but that relief lasted for only a second. Were the others looking for me? I guessed that they were; I had been gone for hours now. What did they tell Renesmee? How was she holding up in my absence? I missed her so much. All I wanted was to hold her in my arms again and tell her how much I loved her. I missed them all – my family.

Edward.

_He must be making himself crazy with worry_ I thought. Oh, my Edward. How I longed to be with him. I missed him more than I could even comprehend. I felt so empty. I wrapped my arms around myself and sat on the edge of the bed. What was he doing now? I knew he wouldn't give up until he found me. I just hope he wasn't too far gone emotionally. Renesmee needed him; now more than ever. I wondered if they figured out if it was the Volturi who took me. Did Alice see anything yet? I hoped they figured everything out soon.

I climbed up into the middle of the bed and laid down, curling into a ball on my side. I closed my eyes, replaying a memory of a moment between me and Edward.

_We were in our meadow, lying on our backs looking above us at the sky trying to find pictures in the clouds._

"_Look" I said, pointing at the sky "there's a truck. It kind of looks like my old Chevy, doesn't it?"_

"_Hmm, I guess it does, love." Edward said, taking my upraised hand in his and lowering it to his mouth to place a kiss on it._

"_Now, I see a Volvo" I said._

"_All you see is cars?" he asked, amused._

"_No. I see a motorcycle, too."_

_He laughed. I loved hearing him laugh._

"_I love you." Edward said when he composed himself._

"_I love you."_

_He pulled me into his arms for a kiss._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Bella." Demetri said, "Aro has summoned your presence." I got off the bed and quickly put the cloak on. I made my way over to the door.

"Alright."

The door opened and I walked out slowly. I followed Demetri and Felix back downstairs. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were waiting when we walked into the room. Felix and Demetri quickly took their places beside Jane and Alec; leaving me to face the royals in the middle of the room alone.

"Dearest Isabella, it would seem that we have some important matters to discuss." Aro said.

Beside him, Caius smiled menacingly.

_This cannot be good_ I thought.

"What would you like to discuss?" I asked, trying to sound calm and cool as to not draw attention to my fear.

"The possibility of you staying here with us, Bella." Aro said, "Having you as a member of the guard is an appeal to us. You would make a great asset."

I gulped. My nightmare just got a lot worse…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: Plans

**#A/N. Here's chapter 7! I managed to get in a second chapter for the week. RRemember to review and comment! Enjoy!**

*Edward's POV*

Renesmee fell asleep in my arms; exhausted from all the crying she did. I continued to hold her close to me, letting her scent and her warmth calm me; I placed a kiss on her forehead. Gathering her up in my arms, I stood up from the couch. I took her upstairs to my room and placed her in the bed I once purchased for her mother. I pulled the covers over her small shoulders, making sure to tuck her in securely. Her mind was full of images of Bella. Moments they've spent together were racing through her mind. Her every thought revolved around her mother. A few tears escaped from the corners of her eyes. I wiped them away gently and then sighed.

How was I going to do this? Suffering from my own pain was bad enough without the added pain of seeing Renesmee so full of sorrow. I knew I had to be strong for her, for Bella too, but I was on a rollercoaster ride with my emotions. But what father and husband would I be if I let my emotions get to me and not protect what was most precious to me? Certainly not worthy of the love Bella and Renesmee give me, even though I am not even close to being worthy of them now. I had to try – try with everything I had. I couldn't let them down.

_I wonder what Nessie is doing. I wish I hadn't had to leave her so suddenly like I did this morning; it's like I never see her anymore. _I heard Jacob's thoughts coming in from the driveway. I hurried down the stairs, wanting a chance to explain what was going on to him. I reached the door before he had a chance to knock.

"Oh, hey Edward." Jacob said, looking surprised to see me. "Bella said you were away on a three day trip."

"The trip got cut short." I said, letting him inside.

"Hmm" he said. "So, where's Nessie?" he looked around as he walked into the living room. "Did Bells take her back to the cottage?"

"No she's here. She's upstairs sleeping."

"Oh". He said, his face falling just a little.

"Jacob." I said, "There's something I need to discuss with you. It's very important."

His face turned serious quickly. "What is it?" he asked.

"Something happened this morning. It's what caused Emmett, Jasper, and I to come home early. Now, please listen to everything I have to say before you respond."

"I will. Just spit it out, Edward."

I took a deep breath. "This morning, Bella was taken –

"What?!" Jacob yelled, his face twisting with anger and his hands balling into fists.

"You promised that you would let me finish."

He nodded, though he still had on a murderous expression.

"We don't know who took her. We have a few theories, of course, but none of which have any supporting facts. Alice didn't see this happen, so whoever took Bella has to be someone who knows of us. Sadly, we can't place anything into action yet."

"What do you mean you can't place anything into action yet?" he hissed at me. "You have to do _something_."

"Believe me, Jacob, I want to. There's nothing I want more than to hunt down whoever took her. But we just can't yet. Not without anything to go off of, it would put us all in danger if we were to be hasty." I said.

"Do you think the Volturi took her?"

"I have a very strong feeling that they're behind all this." I said darkly. I was almost _certain_ that this was the Volturi's doing. We've been on their hit list for the longest time. What better way to get back at us than to take the one member of our family we could thwart them on her own?

"I agree with you there." He muttered. "So what happens now?"

"We have to wait until Alice can provide us with any leads." I sighed.

"And she won't be able to do that with me here." He said. "Which probably means that I have to go."  
"No Jacob." I said. "At least, not right now."

"No I should, Nessie is sleeping anyway. I want you to do _whatever_ it takes to find Bella. Just, call me when you get something – ideas, a vision from Alice, _anything_." He said.

"I will."

He left out the living room, his hands still balled into fists at his sides. The door slammed as he left out of the house. I could hear the fabric of his clothes ripping as he phased.

"Edward!" Alice yelled, racing down the stairs with Jasper right behind her.

"Edward, as soon as Jacob left, I had vision - it was Bella."

The rest of the family came into the room then.

"Show me." I said. I closed my eyes as Alice showed me the vision of Bella.

"_Dearest Isabella, it would seem that we have some important matters to discuss." Aro said._

_Caius smiled menacingly behind him._

"_What would like to discuss?" Bella said, her fear showing on her face._

"_The possibility of you staying here with us, Bella." He said. "Having you as a member of our guard is a great appeal to us. You would make a great asset."_

I growled as the vision faded.

"What is it?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"It's the Volturi." I said. "They took Bella."

Growls sounded around the room.

"So, let's go get her." Emmett growled, his muscles flexing as his hands balled into fists.

"We can't yet." Carlisle sighed. "Ambushing the Volturi will lead us into nothing but danger."

"So what do we do?" Rosalie said.

"We need a plan." Jasper said, his expression calculating. His military background giving him insight that the rest of us didn't have. "Carlisle's right, ambushing won't help us. We need to find a way in – and we need as much help as we can get.

"Do we call in our friends again?" Esme asked, turning to look at Carlisle.

He sighed. "I really don't want to. We asked so much of them last time. Would they even be willing to face the Volturi again?"

"This may be the only way."Jasper said. We all looked at Carlisle as he contemplated calling in his friends. After a few minutes, he nodded.

"You're right, Jasper. This just may be the only way to bring Bella back. It will be the same as before, they can say no if they want to – I will not hold it against them." Carlisle said, looking around at each of us. "I suppose Allistar will be one friend we don't have to call. We all know his feelings on confrontation with the Volturi."

"Shall we take the same regions we took before?" Esme asked.

"Yes, that will be fine."

"When do we start?" I asked, I was full of hope that this plan would work. The sooner we finished this, the sooner I could have my Bella safe in my arms again.

"Well, there's no time like the present." Carlisle answered. We all nodded. I stayed downstairs as the others dispersed around the house to get ready for their upcoming trip. I suspected I would stay behind again to be with Renesmee and entertain whoever was sent back to the house. As I stood in the middle of the living room, alone for the first time since Bella went missing, everything finally weighed down on me.

Excruciating pain filled my body, making me fall to my knees. I put my head in my hands.

"Bella." I whispered, my voice full of the agony I was feeling. This was my fault. If I never left, Bella would still be here. I would've been here to protect her from the Volturi. I _should've_ been there. Some husband I was. The moment she needed me the most, I wasn't there for her. I have failed her once again. I truly didn't deserve her.

My Bella. I didn't feel whole without her. My heart was missing – it was with her in Italy. She is everything to me. I _had_ to get her back. Determination mixed with the pain and guilt I was feeling. I _will_ get my Bella back. I will do whatever it takes.

"Edward." Jasper said, suddenly standing in front of me. He gently pulled my hands away from my head. "You're emotions. I feel so much guilt coming off of you."

"This is all my fault, Jazz. I wasn't there to protect her."

"No." he said. "It is _not_ your fault. You get that into your head. If you want someone to blame, then blame the Volturi. They are the only ones who are at fault."

I knew what he was saying was true, but I just couldn't help feeling like this was my fault somehow. I promised her that I would always take care of her. I promised that I would always ensure her safety – no matter what.

"But, I –" I began, only to be cut off by Jasper.

"No." he said once again. "You have to stop blaming yourself for everything that happens to Bella. Some things just can't be helped – no matter how hard we try. Stop focusing on the past. Focus on the future. Focus on bringing Bella back home."

"You're right." I said, standing up to my full height.

He smiled at me. "That's it. Better?"

"A little."

"Good." He said. "Now, I have to get back to helping Alice pack." He clapped me on the back as he passed me.

Needing a distraction, I decided it was time to call Jacob and update him on our plans.

"Hello." Jacob said after the first two rings.

"It's Edward."

"Got anything new?" he asked immediately.

"Yes."I said. "As soon as you left, Alice had a vision of Bella. The Volturi took her." I growled, feeling intense hatred for the Volturi.

"Filthy bloodsuckers." He hissed from the other side of the phone.

"We have come up with a plan."

"What is it?"

"We are going to ask for the aid of our friends again - everyone who helped us the last time. We figured we had a better chance with some help. After everyone is gathered, we're going to make our pursuit on the Volturi."

"The pack is in." he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I love Bella too, she's my best friend."

"Alright." I said. "The rest of the family is going out to gather everyone up."

"You're staying behind again?" Jacob asked

"Yes. I have to stay with Renesmee. Plus, I'm going to address the ones my family sends back."

"Ok." He said. "I'm going to go talk to Sam. I'll be there in two hours." He hung up then.

My family came downstairs a few moments later. They were all dressed casually with backpacks slung over their shoulders.

"We'll be back as quickly as we can." Carlisle said.

I nodded. "Good luck." I said to them all.

"Good luck to you too, Edward." Esme said, coming to place her hands on either side of my face.

"We will send back who we can."

"I know you will." I said. Esme gave me a warm hug and a kiss on the forehead. After giving our goodbyes, they soon left to send back whoever was willing to help us. Afraid that I would fall apart again, I went back upstairs to Renesmee. I lay down next to her, pulling her into my arms. I would stay with her until Jacob came. I concentrated on all the love I had for my daughter – willing the pain, caused by Bella's absence, away. I tried to squash it down; to make it bearable for the time being. I concentrated harder on Renesmee. She was the only thing that could keep me calm and collected. I held on tighter to Renesmee – my other reason for existing.

I let my eyes drift close. I wished that I could sleep. Only then would I be able to escape my worries for a few hours. This was yet another time that I wished I could dream. My dreams would be all about Bella. In my dreams, she would be safe with me – like nothing had ever happened.

How I longed to escape from reality at this moment. Even if only for a few minutes; I would gladly take anything over this nightmare I was living now.

z


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Decisions, Decisions

**#A/N. Here we are! Here's Chapter 8! Woo!**

**To: Jessica314 - Yes, Edward will be going on the rescue mission. He wouldn't be able to bear it! Lol. But we haven't gotten to the part. For now, the Cullens are just gathering up friends. Sorry if that was a little unclear!**

**PS. Sorry if the chapters don't match up! Things got jumbled for a while because I posted chapter 7 over by mistake! Just bear with me guys!**

**Enjoy! :)**

*Bella's POV*

I was frozen. I stared wide eyed at the three royals before me. They couldn't honestly think that I would stay with them. Or could they? One thing was for sure, I was _not_ staying here.

"No." I said simply.

"Would you like to hear your other options?" Aro asked me, smiling a smile that showed all his teeth.

I nodded. "Yes, I would." I had a feeling that they wouldn't let me go so easily.

"You have three other options, my dear." Aro began. "If you refuse to be a part of our guard, then you can either help us obtain your Edward and dear Alice, or –"

"Your demise will be set in place." Caius finished for him. He then gave me a menacing smile. It was evident that the thought pleased him so.

"Or we can happily choose for you, Bella dear." Aro said.

I was at a loss for words. Of the three options there was one that I could agree with. One option that would keep my family safe - even if it was only for a little while. But that was better than nothing.

"I'll die." I said quickly.

Caius's smile widened while Aro frowned at me. Marcus had the same expression that I've always seen him with – utterly bored.

"Are you sure?" Aro asked. "Certainly you haven't had much time to think over your decision."

"I'm sure. You gave me an ultimatum and I chose which one worked best for me."

"Hmm." Aro sighed. "This would be such a waste."

"She decided. Let's get on with it." Caius said, turning to his brother. "Don't you start second guessing things now." He snapped at him.

Aro pretended that Caius never spoke. "Bella, you are too magnificent to dispose of. Certainly you wouldn't mind if there was a small change of plan?"

"What?" Caius cried, outraged.

Fear bubbled up inside of me. "What change of plan?" I stuttered. I tried to squash down my fear. I couldn't let them see how terrified I actually was.

"Instead of you having a say in your future, why don't you let us decide?" Aro purred at me. "Yes! That's a wonderful idea." He looked pleased with himself.

I, however, wasn't pleased in the least bit. I knew Aro would do whatever he could to keep me here. He could possibly be even thinking of ways to lure Edward and Alice to him too. Having the three of us would be a great gift to Aro. It would also further the Volturi's power. I could just see the wheels turning in his head. There was a hint of menace at the corner of his lips as he continued to smile a faux smile at me.

"Come, let us decide, brothers." Aro said, turning toward Caius and Marcus. Caius continued to glare at him.

"Let us decide." Marcus said in a bored tone.

"You may wait in your room, Bella. _This _is a decision that will take some time." Aro said, waving Felix and Demetri forward with his hand.

"I'm rooting for you to stay." Felix whispered in my ear as he clasped my left arm in his big hand. A shiver went down my spine as his cool breath touched my ear. He let out a chuckle.

"Enough teasing, Felix." Demetri said "We have to get her back upstairs." With that, we turned around and flew back upstairs to my cell.

"Have a nice night, Bella." Felix said to me with a wink. Demetri rolled his eyes at him then pushed him out the room. He then proceeded to shut the door and lock it. I wondered idly why they would even bother to lock it. I was a vampire – I could easily break down the door if I wanted to. But I wouldn't dare try anything with Felix and Demetri standing right outside the door.

I went over to the desk in the corner of the room and turned on the lamp. I sat down on the chair that was there and covered my face with my hands.

Surely Alice has seen something by now. Has she? I knew there was a possibility that she hadn't. Aro knew how to block out Alice better than anyone. He would let her see at any time he wanted. But wouldn't Alice be able to see me? I may be here under Aro's wing but that didn't mean he could control when Alice saw _me._ But I didn't know how to purposely make Alice see me in this situation. I sighed and bowed my head, willing inspiration to come to me. A knock sounded on the door.

"Oh, Bella.'' Felix sang. I stood up and walked over to the door.

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Dinner has just arrived. Would it interest you to join us?" he asked.

Horror flashed through me. Humans would be on the menu. I just couldn't. I was sure my golden eyes were wide.

"No, thank you." I said, my voice shaking a little.

"Oh, well." Felix chuckled. I listened to the rustle of Felix and Demetri's cloaks as they whisked off to get their share of human blood. I shivered just thinking about what was happening downstairs.

_Did they really just leave me alone_? I wondered. Maybe I could use this time to myself to my advantage. This could be the only chance I had to make Alice see me. With that thought in mind, I decided that I was going to try to escape. Hoping that Alice saw this, I broke the lock on the door and stepped out.

_Oh My God. _I could smell the scent of fresh human blood all the way up here. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

That proved to be a big mistake.

Suddenly, my throat was on fire. Thirst washed over me and I was sure my eyes were now black. I quickly stopped breathing.

_Stay in control, Bella_. I said to myself.

"Going somewhere, Bella?"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of Demetri's voice. He was standing right in front of me, smirking.

"I…I.." I stumbled over my words which just made his smirk wider.

"You shouldn't be out here, Bella. You know that."

I could only stare at him as he continued to speak.

"Now I have to make sure you won't be able to get out again."

What could he possibly mean by that? What was he going to do?

He pushed me back inside the room and closed the door. Smiling at me, he pushed me back onto the bed. I closed my eyes as he got on top of me, pinning me down.

"I really didn't want to do this, Bella. But you leave me with no choice." He whispered into my ear. I tried to push him off of me, but he took my arms and pulled them above my head. I continued squirming underneath him.

"Stop squirming!" he hissed, pressing more of his weight down on me. I was pinned against the bed, not being able to move. I closed my eyes again.

_Let this be quick_ I thought as fear went through me.

_Click._ I opened my eyes and looked up at the sound.

My hands were handcuffed to the bedpost. I pulled my arms, trying to break the metal. It wouldn't budge.

Demetri laughed at my expression. "These cuffs are made of vampire skin. You won't be able to get out of it – no matter how hard you try." He got off of me then. He bent down at the foot of the bed and chained my legs down to the bed too.

"There." He said, smiling at me. "We can't have you getting away - Aro wouldn't be pleased." He chuckled. "It's a good thing I came up here when I did."

"Please –" I began.

Demetri cut me off. "No no, Bella. No begging – it will never work." He walked over to the desk and turned out the lamp. He then went over to the door, opening it and stepping out. He turned back to look at me.

"Goodnight, Bella." He said as he closed the door behind him. I noticed that he didn't lock the door this time. I tried to pull on the handcuffs one more time, using all the strength I could muster. Demetri was right; I couldn't get out of them. I sighed heavily as I gave up on breaking my way out of my restraints.

I was left alone in my dark cell. The darkness didn't make a difference though, I could still see perfectly fine thanks to my heightened eye sight. I stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

Had Alice seen me? I prayed that she did. She should, more than likely, have had a vision by now. If she did, that would mean that they would know that I was with the Volturi. I knew that they would soon be taking action. Everything just depended on time now.

I sighed again.

What if it took weeks before they were even able to come up with a plan that would bring us all safely home? I would just have to hold out until then. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to wander back home to Forks. I immediately thought of one person in particular.

My heart clenched in my chest as I thought of Edward. The distance between us caused me great pain. It was to the point where it was nearly physical. I felt like I was drowning. My breaths started coming out in pants. Suddenly, I was gasping for air that I didn't need. It felt like the whole in my chest that was created when Edward left was starting to reopen. I knew I had to get a grip on myself.

_Calm down. Just calm yourself down._ I kept repeating over to myself. If I still had a heartbeat, my heart would be beating frantically. The pain was tugging at my heart – threatening to consume me.

I wouldn't let it.

I made myself focus. I took deep, even breaths and focused all my attention on not falling totally apart. It took me a few minutes, but I was finally able to keep the pain under control. It was still there, of course. That wouldn't be fixed until I was reunited with Edward. I sighed longingly at the thought of being in Edward's strong arms.

My thoughts then drifted off to our daughter. I knew this was a tough time on Renesmee – me not being there with her. But I knew she was strong; stronger than any of us has ever given her credit for. I missed her terribly. The pain threatened to spill again at the thought of Renesmee, but I kept it at bay.

Renesmee had the whole entire family to be there for her during this. I knew Jacob would be constantly at her side once he's heard about this; if he hasn't already gotten word about my absence.

I wondered if he would try to drag the rest of the pack into this. He most likely would – he was after all, my best my friend.

I just hoped that none of my family would get hurt when trying to protect me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Knowing that they were to get hurt because of me would be unbearable. It always has been and this was no different. I loved them all too much for that to happen.

I prayed for their safety as I allowed my eyes to shut once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Alliances

**#A/N. Here's Chapter 9. Finally! I was just as impatient to get it posted as you guys were. This chapter took longer than usual to post. My older sister needed to use the computer so...yeah. Lol. Well, post any comments and please review! And don't forget to Enjoy! :)**

*Edward's POV*

"The rest of the pack is aware of what's going on. They've agreed to help any way they can." Jacob said as he paced around the room.

We were in the living room discussing the newly made conspiracy against the Volturi. Renesmee was sitting on my lap, not paying any mind to what we were saying. Her mind was still centered on her mother.

"I would like to meet with Sam soon." I stated. "There are many things we need to discuss."

"Alright. I'm sure Sam was planning on adding his two cents worth anyway."

"I think I would prefer to wait till the others get back, though." I continued on.

"Sure, sure." Jacob replied. He came to sit beside me then. "How are you holding up, Edward?"

I sighed. "Honestly, not that well. But I'm trying my hardest to be strong for Renesmee. She's the only thing keeping me from totally losing it."

He nodded. "I'm here for you." His face was full of compassion.

Our relationship had gotten a lot better over the years. I now thought of him as my friend rather than my enemy. I was sure Jacob felt that way about me too. This mostly was due to our shared love for both Renesmee and Bella.

Jacob then turned to Renesmee. "What do you say about going on a walk with me, Nessie?"

Renesmee looked up at him with an unfocused expression, blinked, and then nodded. "Okay." She said quietly as she got off my lap and headed towards the front door.

"I just want to get her out for a little while; to clear her head a bit." Jacob explained to me.

I nodded. "I understand." I said. And truly, I did. I knew that it hurt Jacob to see Renesmee so upset. He would do _anything_ if it meant making her feel better. Even if it was only for a little while, it was all worth it to him. Once again, I was insanely thankful for having Jacob Black in my daughter's life.

"We'll be back soon." He said as he got up and went after Renesmee.

As soon as I heard the door slam shut, I let the pain I'd been suppressing overtake me for a moment. A small groan escaped from my lips as I let the misery have me. I just needed a moment to get my emotions in order and get my strength back. I took a deep breath and then squared my shoulders. With Bella's face in my mind, I pushed the pain back and locked it securely in place.

My phoned buzzed in my pocket then. Without looking at the ID, I answered.

"Hello?" I said without any emotion.

"Edward, we're in Alaska. We talked to Tanya and her family – they're on their way." Carlisle informed me.

"I'll be ready for them when they arrive." I promised.

"Good." He said. "How are things on your end?"

"Everything's just fine here. Jacob updated his pack and I plan to have a meeting with Sam when you get back." I told him.

"Very well." He said and then paused. "How are you, son?"

"I'm... coping." I sighed.

"We're all with you, Edward. Call if you need _anything_."

"I will."

"I'll call back when we're sending someone else back to you."

"Alright, Carlisle. Goodbye." I hung up without waiting for a response. I suspected that he would be calling me frequently just to check up on me. I knew that he was just worried about me, my whole family was.

But that didn't mean I enjoyed being checked on.

I decided to just let it go for now.

I heard the sound of Renesmee and Jacob's laughter as they walked up the sidewalk; both of their thoughts were happy. The sound of Renesmee's laughter made my dead heart swell with happiness. They were holding hands as they walked into the room. Renesmee skipped towards me once she caught sight of me. I picked her up into my arms when she was close enough.

"How was your time with Jacob?" I asked her, responding to her brilliant smile with a smile of my own. She placed her small hand on my cheek.

"_It was a lot of fun! We brought down a deer together._" She told me mentally.

"I'm glad you had fun." I told her bringing her closer into my embrace. I then turned to Jacob.

"Carlisle called. The Denali coven is on their way." I told him.

"Great, at least we have someone on our side now." He said, nodding. "When will they be here?"

"They'll be here in a few hours." I said. "Five hours at the most. We Cullens aren't the only ones who like to drive fast." I told him. "Now all that's left for us to do for now is wait."

I looked out the window as I heard a car accelerate up the street.

"They're here." I said to Jacob. I could hear Tanya and her family's unmistakable thoughts as they got closer to the house. I went to get the door, with Jacob and Renesmee in tow. I had the door open before they could knock.

"Edward, hello." Tanya said.

"Hello, Tanya." I replied. "Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Garrett." I said each of their names in welcome. They each gave me a polite "hello" in return.

"How are you, Edward?" Carmen asked me.

"I'm coping." I repeated for the second time today. Carmen then put her hand on my shoulder in sympathy for a minute, and then she turned to Renesmee.

"Hello, _bebẻ linda" _she said, crouching down to Renesmee's height. Renesmee then proceeded to put her hand on Carmen's cheek.

"Let's go to the living room." I offered, letting them walk ahead of me into the house. Once we were all settled, Eleazar turned to me.

"How long has Bella been gone now?" he asked me.

"Two days." I answered, wincing as the pain flared through me at my words.

"Your wife is a very strong, powerful woman." He said to me. "I doubt they could break her easily."

"_Mentally_ they can't, her shield is to thank for that, but emotionally…" I trailed off.

"She's a strong one, Edward."

I sighed heavily, bowing my head. "I know she is. I just hope that it's enough."

"Do you have any idea _why_ the Volturi took Bella?" Garrett asked from his place on the couch next to Kate.

"I have a few guesses." I said. "For one, she's the most powerful of us and the Volturi feel threatened by her alone."

"That's a good reason." Kate said. "That's enough of a motivation the Volturi would need to do something like this."

"What are your other guesses, Edward?" Tanya asked.

"This could have possibly been about making Bella a part of the guard. Aro is very interested in Bella. He always has been, even when she was still a human." I explained.

"But Aro wants you and Alice, too. Alice most of all – why not just take you all?" Carmen said, jumping into the conversation. She was finished talking to Renesmee, who was now sitting comfortably in her lap, her mind back on Bella. I knew she wasn't listening to our conversation, her thoughts were a million miles away.

"Maybe he plans to pick you all off one at a time." Garrett said.

"That's probable." I said, nodding. "Like I said, Bella is the most powerful of us. With her out of the picture, the Volturi could easily get me and Alice."

"There's another thing." Eleazar said. "The Volturi could have taken Bella to just kill her."

That was one reason I was trying very hard to not think about. I just couldn't think of it. The very thought was unbearable. I had to take a moment to put my emotions back in check for the pain was now lapping at the edges of my dead heart, threatening to drown me. Jacob's hands balled into tight fists by my side. Clearly, I wasn't the only one who was upset by that thought.

"Jacob." I said. "Why don't you take Renesmee upstairs? I believe that there was a drawing she made she wanted to show to you." I didn't want Renesmee to hear this particular part of our discussion. There was no need to make her anymore upset than she already was. Jacob caught on to my meaning quickly.

"I'll tell you the rest later." I whispered to Jacob, low enough so Renesmee wouldn't hear.

"Right." Jacob said slowly. "I can't wait to see the picture. Come on, Nessie." He said, taking Renesmee by the hand and leading her upstairs.

"I'm just hoping that it won't come to that." I answered Eleazar once I was sure they were out of ear shot.

Eleazar nodded. "I understand, Edward."

"When will Carlisle and the others be back?" Tanya asked then.

I was happy for the change of topic. "I'm not sure. They've split up to gather more people quicker. Someone should be calling soon." I said.

Just as I finished my sentence, my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID. It was Alice.

"Yes, Alice?" I said into the phone.

"I've seen that the Denalis have arrived." Alice said.

"Yes, they've been here for a while." I answered.

"Good." She said. "Jasper and I are on our way to find the Amazons. We should be there in about an hour or two."

"That's fine, Alice." I said. "Have you heard from Carlisle yet? What about Em and Rose?"

"Yes, I've heard from them recently." She replied. "Carlisle and Esme are on their way to find the Egyptian and Irish covens, and Rosalie and Emmett are out looking for nomads."

"Alright, thank you, Alice."

"No problem." She chirped. "Edward, how –"

I cut her off, already knowing what she was about to ask. "I'm no better than I was before, Alice. Yet, I'm no worse either."

"Ok, Edward. Just, checking."

I chuckled. But it sounded wrong, it sounded lifeless. "Goodbye, Alice." I said.

"Bye, Edward!" She said and then the line went dead.

"Now we just have to wait for whoever shows up." Tanya said; they already heard everything Alice said.

"Yes." I said, absentmindedly. It seemed like all I was doing was sitting around waiting. I felt completely useless and I hated it. I hated knowing that Bella was out there, needing me, and I couldn't do anything to help her yet. It was pure and utter torture.

"Why don't we go out for a quick hunt?" Kate suggested.

"I hunted two days ago, so I'm fine." I told them. "But you can go ahead."

"Are you sure?" Tanya asked.

"Yes." I said. "You're my guests; your best interests have to be taken into account."

With that, they went out to hunt. They left quickly, but not without shooting me sympathetic glances. I was, once again, left alone with my emotions. I got up from the couch and started walking around the living room, not being able to bear sitting still for another second.

My thoughts soon drifted back to Bella. I missed everything about her; her scent, her depthless eyes, her smile, her mesmerizing beauty, the way she seemed to habitually bite her lip, even her dry sense of humor. _Everything_ about my wife, I missed. It felt like I hadn't seen her in years rather than just a mere two days. I could only compare this to the time I left Bella. But, in a lot of ways, this was much worse. I didn't decide for this to happen and it most certainly wasn't _for her own good_. But most of all, she was with people who could possibly wish to bring her harm. That alone caused great pain and seething anger to flare through my body.

I knew that this separation was hurting Bella, too. And that only added to my own pain. There was nothing I hated more than knowing that my Bella was in pain and that there was nothing I could do about it. Bella's pain was my pain.

The agony I was in only grew knowing that Bella was, most likely, out there suffering from the same pain that I was currently in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Captive

**#A/N. Here we are! Chapter 10 - Hooray! I've decided that, for Bella's POV, I want the story to go a bit dark. I had some ideas for the ending and going dark will lead up to those points. Tell me how you liked this chapter - how you liked the hint of darkness. Don't forget to review and Enjoy! :)**

*Bella's POV*

_Two weeks_.

I've been held captive for two weeks. It's been two weeks since I last saw my family. Two weeks since I last held my daughter in my arms. Two weeks since I told Edward I loved him.

And it's been three weeks since I last hunted; counting the days I'd went without eating before I was captured.

My throat was constantly on fire. I was sure my eyes were pitch black by now. It was worse when it was the Volturi's meal times. I could smell the fresh human blood from all the way up here. Each time I had to fight off my inner monster, and each time my husband and daughter flashed through my mind, bringing me back to sanity. Those were the only times I was actually _glad_ to be chained to the bed.

Aro often insisted that I joined them for dinner. I always declined. I would rather face the burning thirst a million times over than to let my family down that way. I wasn't even allowed to have any animal blood.

"We wouldn't want you to find a way to escape from us with your added strength, dear." Aro would say, chuckling lightly at the thought.

So more often than not, I was left alone in my small cell, chained up and craving blood.

The chronic solitude allowed my mind to wander to places I didn't really want to go. There always seemed to be a voice in the back of my head – a voice lacking reason – that doubted I would be saved.

_They should've been here by now. _The irrational voice would say.

_They're doing the best they can. They need a good, solid plan. _My voice of reason argued back.

_It shouldn't take this long to think of a plan! If they really wanted you back, they would've been here by now._

_Of course they want you back! You're a part of the family, and you have a daughter who needs you. Edward needs you._

It was official. I was delirious from hunger.

I agreed with my reasonable side, of course. I knew for a fact that my family was doing everything in their power to get me back. _Edward _was doing everything to get me back. I allowed that thought to comfort me. There was no reason to get myself all wound up and anxious.

A knock sounded on the door then.

"Come in." I said, my tone laced with a hint of sarcasm.

The door opened to reveal Jane and Alec, hand in hand, wearing similar smiles of malice on their faces.

"Why, hello Bella. It's been a while." Alec said, his voice sweet.

"We were just coming back from a mission, you see. We heard you were here so we decided to stop by." Jane added, a fake smile on her lips.

_So that's where they were _I thought to myself. Jane and Alec were the only guard members I didn't see during my time here. Not that I saw anyone often – I was always here in this cell.

A light pressure on my shield pulled me put of my thoughts. It was becoming more prominent and focused as the seconds passed by. The feeling reminded me of when Edward tried, unconsciously, to read my thoughts. I looked up to find Jane staring at me intensely.

"I don't know why you try to do that anymore." I sighed. "We both know it will never work."

Jane continued to glare at me silently. Then, she gave me a friendly smile.

"Ah, yes. But it doesn't hurt to try – _anything_ can happen." She said ominously. I heard the faintest undertone of a threat in her voice.

"Yes." Alec agreed, his smile becoming wider.

I gulped audibly. I didn't allow myself to dwell on the fact that I was, most definitely, being threatened. Besides, what was the worse they could do to me? My shield allowed me to remain untouched by their dark gifts. That thought alone eased my mind somewhat.

The moment was interrupted when Demetri suddenly came into the room. He came up to my bed, pulled out a key, and started to unlock my chains.

"Aro has wished for your presence." He told me as he worked. When he freed my legs, he pulled me up from the bed by my arm. We made our way downstairs with Jane and Alec following silently behind us.

"Dearest, Bella." Aro breathed when we walked into the room, a smile lighting his face. I noticed that Jane frowned a little at this while she went to take her place beside Aro, with Alec right in tow. Demetri released me, but he stayed by my side. Felix winked at me from across the room.

"Aro." I replied.

"You are truly magnificent, young Bella." Aro purred, his burgundy eyes locking with my black ones. "There are a few conclusions that my brothers and I have come to decide upon."

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "Do I get to hear them?" I asked.

"Why, of course!" Aro said, chuckling.

I waited for him to elaborate in silence, suspicion and fear being my most prominent emotions.

"Maybe" he began "perhaps there is a way to ensure your staying here with other promising additions."

I felt like I knew where he was going with this. "What promising additions?" I asked warily.

"Well, the additions of Edward and Alice. The three of you would bring great joy to our guard."

Panic rose through me then. "No!" I shouted. I involuntary took a step forward only to be pulled back roughly by Demetri. His hands tightened around my arms in warning.

"Now, now Isabella." Aro cautioned. "There's no need to make any brisk moves."

I glared at him. "No, of course there's not." I said sarcastically. Demetri's hands got even tighter on my arms. I gasped out in pain.

"Wouldn't you love to be reunited with your Edward?" Aro asked condescendingly. "I'm sure we could even find a place for your lovely Renesmee."

That was it. "If you _ever_ touch my daughter…" I growled threateningly. Renesmee would never be a part of the Volturi. Ever. Not if I could help it.

"It was just a thought."

I growled even louder, glaring at Aro. "It wouldn't matter anyway! Edward and Alice will _never_ be a part of your guard. And neither will I."

"I know that." Aro chuckled. "At least not in volunteering."

I froze. Not in volunteering? So…what? Aro was going to have Edward and Alice taken too? I knew if that's what Aro decided to do, he would have the advantage. Alice would never see it coming. Like how she didn't see my capturing.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Aro exclaimed, clapping his hands together in a child-like manor. "You may go back up to your room, Bella. There are many plans that need to be made."

Demetri turned us towards the door and pushed me forward. We made our way back to my cell, Felix trailing closely behind. As soon as we were in the room, I was quickly chained back to the bed. Without a word, Demetri turned to leave the room. Felix, however, stayed put.

"I'll just be a minute." Felix told Demetri, never taking his eyes off me. Demetri just shook his head and silently left the room and headed back downstairs. Felix closed the door.

"I really do hope you get to stay here with us, Bella." Felix said as he slowly walked to my bed. I grew more and more uncomfortable with each step he took. I watched him like a hawk.

"You're a very beautiful woman." He said suddenly. "Though I must admit, I didn't find you as attractive when you were human."

Felix cupped my face in his hands, stroking his thumbs across my cheeks. I jerked away from his touch. He grabbed my chin roughly, further restraining me.

"You don't want to do that, Bella." He warned me. He brushed his fingertips over my face lightly, barely touching me. I squirmed, pulling against the chains in an attempt to get away from him. It was useless, I know, but I had to at least _try._ His hands moved to my neck, brushing my hair aside. A mischievous look flashed across his face before he bent his head down to my neck. I shivered in fear and repulsion as he skimmed his nose along my throat. I stiffened when I felt his teeth graze my skin. He pulled my skin in between his teeth and bit down - _hard._

I cried out in pain as his venom seeped through my skin. My skin stung where he bit me. A flood of emotions went through me as I realized that I would have a permanent scar on my neck – much like the one on my wrist.

Anger. Sadness. Pain. Fear. Confusion. Shock.

I was appalled by the fact that I was just bitten….by Felix. He had marked me.

Felix marked me.

I gasped at that fact. "You..!" was all I managed to get out as I stared at Felix in shock.

He laughed at me. "That was fun!"

I felt disgust as Felix stood to his full height, a genuine smile on his lips. He put his hand under my chin, tilting my head up.

"Hmm." He hummed as he examined his work. "Not bad at all."

I felt sick.

"Why would…why did you do that?!" I exclaimed.

"I bet your Edward never did that." He continued you on as if I had never spoken. He trailed his hand down my left arm, grabbing my hand. His hold tightened as I tried to snatch my hand away from his grasp. I felt a surge of panic as Felix started playing with my engagement ring. He twirled it around my finger, examining it.

"What a beautiful ring. It looks very old." He mused.

"It belonged to Edward's mother." I said quietly, watching his fingers as he played with my ring. I silently prayed that he wouldn't do anything to damage it.

"Ah."

Felix kissed my hand before abruptly put my hand down. The chains clanged noisily against the bed rails.

"Isabella." He breathed my full name. "I enjoyed our time together, Bella, but now I must go."

He walked towards the door. With his hand on the knob, he turned around to face me.

"Bye bye, Bella." He winked at me. He chuckled as he closed the door behind him.

As I laid there in the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, my skin tingled at the places Felix touched.

My neck blazed.

For the first time in my new life, I felt…cold. So cold.

A shiver went up my spine.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Friends

**#A/N. Hola everyone! Here's chapter 11! HUZZAH! Haha. I hope Edward doesn't seem out of character here - please tell me if he does! **

**Quick question. I've noticed that people have poems and etcetera on their profiles. How can I do that? **

**Don't forget to Review, Comment, and Enjoy! :)**

*Edward's POV*

Our numbers increased over the past two weeks. The rest of the family had now returned, and with them they brought the Irish, Amazon, and the nomads Mary, Randall, and Peter and Charlotte. Benjamin and Tia had come on their own. Amun had not wanted to be dragged back into anything with the Volturi, and Kebi had stayed with him. Vladimir and Stefan had, once again, heard of our fall out with the Volturi, so they quickly showed up on our doorstep. They were sure that, this time, there would be a fight.

"You're actually going _to_ them." Vladimir had said. "They will be working on the defensive side. A fight _will_ be called upon."

"A fight will be called upon." Stefan echoed him.

I, reluctantly, agreed with them. The Volturi would be doing everything to protect their castle and city. They didn't take being ambushed too well.

It was inevitable.

As much as I wished there would be another way, I would do everything to get Bella back. If that meant I had to fight the Volturi to do so, then so be it.

Bella was worth it. She was worth _everything._

I knew that everyone here agreed with me. They wouldn't be here, risking their lives, once again, if they didn't. Bella had formed a bond with our allies the last time we were gathered together. They had become her _friends. _They valued their friendship with her enough to be willing to fight for her.

I was grateful that we had such friends.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at my phone. It was Jacob.

"Hello, Jacob." I greeted him.

"I told Sam that you were planning on meeting with him. Are you ready now?" Jacob asked me.

"Yes, I'll get everyone." I responded.

"We'll be there soon."

"Alright, we'll be waiting." I hung up.

"Carlisle." I called in a normal voice. I knew he would hear me wherever he was. He appeared in the room.

"I heard you talking to Jacob." Carlisle said. "Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett." He called the family softly. They all appeared in the living room.

"It's time for a meeting." Carlisle said. Everyone else came into the room then, coming from wherever they were scattered around the house.

"We have to wait for the wolves." I told them as they took their seats.

"Certainly." Carlisle replied.

Chatter arose as we waited for the pack to arrive. Everyone turned to Alice when she suddenly gasped. Her eyes glazed over. She was having a vision. I focused in on Alice's thoughts, watching the vision with her.

"_You're a very beautiful woman." Felix said to Bella. Bella was in a small room. She was chained to a twin sized bed; her gaze was focused intently on Felix as he slowly made his way to her bed._

"_Though I must admit, I didn't find you as attractive when you were a human." He continued on. Felix put his hands on her face, stroking his thumbs across her cheeks. Bella flinched away from him. Felix grabbed her chin roughly in response._

"_You don't want to do that, Bella." Felix said in warning. He continued to trace her face with his hands. Bella squirmed around on the bed, pulling against the chains in an attempt to put some distance between them. Felix moved his hands down to her neck, brushing her hair aside to bend down around and run his nose along her throat. Bella was wearing an expression that was a mix of fear and disgust. Mischief quickly passed of Felix's face suddenly. Bella stiffened suddenly._

_Bella's scream of pain filled the room as Felix bit her._

Loud growls escaped from my chest as Alice's vision came to a close. I was shaking from head to toe in anger. My hands were balled into fists.

"What is it?" Emmett asked as Jasper said "What did you see, Alice?"

It took Alice a minute to find her voice. "It was Bella. She was in a room, chained to a bed –"

Alice was cut off by the outraged cries that went around the room.

"That's not all." Alice said through gritted teeth. "Felix was there too. He bit her." She growled out.

My growl was the loudest in the room as Alice repeated her vision to everyone. All I could see in my head was Alice's vision. How Felix ran his hands over Bella's face and neck. How Felix wore a look of enjoyment on his face and the look of fear on Bella's.

_Bella's scream as Felix bit into her flesh_.

With a loud growl, I flung the coffee table across the room. The room fell silent as I stood there, my hands balled into fists and my chest heaving in anger.

I was absolutely _furious_.

Emmett came by my side and grabbed me by my shoulder. I struggled against his grip as he pulled me outside. Jasper was right behind us.

"Edward, bro, you need to calm down!" he hissed at me.

"Calm down?" I asked incredulously. "How can stand there and tell me to calm down? You didn't see what I saw, Emmett. He had his hands all over her!"

I felt a wave of calm wash over me and my hands unclenched from the tight fists they were in. The affect didn't last long though, and I was glaring at Jasper.

"I do _not_ want to be calm, Jasper! I thundered. "Let me feel my own emotions!"

Jasper just shrugged. "Throwing a fit won't change anything, Edward."

"You know what would have changed something? If I was here, none of this would have happened."

"Now, don't you go blaming yourself, Edward. You know that this wasn't your fault." Jasper said.

"Do I?" I asked sarcastically.

"Cut that out, man.' Emmett glared at me.

"Cut what out?" I seethed. "It's true! I wasn't there when Bella needed me, and now….now she's gone! And it's my entire fault!"

"Edward –" Emmett began, but I cut him off with a loud growl.

I turned around and punched a tree. The tree fell with a loud thud from the force. I punched another and another. I went around the forest, punching and kicking trees down in fury. I finally calmed down somewhat after throwing a large bolder. I watched as it crashed into another bolder, both of them cracking into a little pieces.

"Are you done? Do you feel better?" Emmett asked me with a grin on his face. He was obviously amused by my tantrum.

"I suppose I do." I sighed.

"Edward, do you remember what I told you before? You _have_ got to stop blaming yourself for everything!" Jasper said, staring at me intensely.

Before I could argue, Jasper held up his hand to stop me.

"The others are probably wondering where we are. We should probably head back." He said.

"Let's go then." Emmett said. "I'm sure you scared Nessie half to death." He elbowed me in the ribs.

I froze at that.

"Come on." Emmett said as began to run back to the house. I ran after him. We made it home in a matter of seconds. The wolves were there when we walked in. I ignored them and headed straight for Renesmee who was pulled into Esme's arms.

"I'm so sorry, my love." I said to her, grasping her hands in mine. Renesmee wiggled out of Esme's arms and into mine. I held her close to me, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry about the coffee table, Esme." I said, looking up at her and apologizing with my eyes.

"It's alright, dear." She said, leaning in to place a soft kiss on my forehead. "Just don't let it happen again." She added.

"Yes, ma'am."

I sat down next to Esme on the couch, pulling Renesmee in my lap. I knew that as long as I kept Renesmee close, I would keep my calm. I nodded at Carlisle to start once I was settled.

"As you already know, Bella has been taken by the Volturi." Carlisle said, looking at the wolves. "But before we start anything, I need to know right now. Are you willing to stand with us once again? This time won't be anything like the last. If anything, it's more dangerous."

They looked at each other for the moment. Then, Sam stepped forward.

"We understand what we're getting ourselves into." Sam said. "And we are ready to fight."

Carlisle nodded. "Good. Now, we have to think about strategy."

"As much as we want to, we can't just waltz in and demand to have Bella back." Alice said from her perch on Jasper's lap.

"Right.'' Carlisle said. "We need a solid plan."

"Why don't you just let us go in? We sure scared them the last time." Embry said from his place at the table.

"It won't work out that way. The Volturi _will_ be on the defensive." I said.

"Without Bella, how far would we actually get?" Emmett asked.

"With Zafrina and Benjamin on our side, I'm sure we could get far enough." Carlisle murmured.

"How do we get Bella back?" Jacob spoke up. His mind was full of images of his best friend.

"Edward, maybe you can find a way to sneak off and locate Bella from the Volturi's thoughts." Jasper said.

"They will probably have their minds blocked, but I will try. I'll try _anything_." I said.

"You can always follow her scent." Carmen said.

"Yes, that's true." I said, nodding.

"But then what do we do afterwards? What do we do while Edward finds Bella? I wouldn't take them long to find us." Esme pressed on.

"We fight." Rosalie spoke up.

As Rosalie said this, words of agreement came from around the room. This was so much like the last time we were up against the Volturi. Everyone declared themselves as Rosalie's words sealed the finality of everyone's decision to help us get Bella back.

I couldn't help but feel a new spark of hope ignite in me. I pulled Renesmee closer into my chest, allowing the hope consume me.

"I agree that the wolves should go in first." Emmett said. "They could at least deter them for a moment. We will have their flanks, of course."

"The most skilled fighters should go in first, followed by us who are gifted." Jasper said, his expression calculating.

"That would work." Carlisle said, nodding. "We all have to try to protect the ones who are gifted; they will be the Volturi's primary focus."

We continued to talk about our strategy for another hour. The wolves started to get hungry, so they left back to Emily's place. Our guests went back to their earlier activities when the meeting was over. My family and I stayed downstairs in the living room, talking quietly amongst ourselves.

"Do you think we have a chance?" Esme asked suddenly.

"I think if we play our cards right, we have a fairly good chance at winning." Carlisle said.

"Bring it!" Emmett added, flexing his muscles.

Renesmee was snoring softly against my neck - the heat from her breath warming me. I decided that it was time to take her to bed.

"I'll just go take Renesmee upstairs." I said, as I gathered her up in my arms. I flew up the stairs taking her into my old room, being careful to not jostle her.

"Sweet dreams, my angel." I said as I tucked her into bed.

I wiped Renesmee's tears away as they silently began to fall down her cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Challenges

**#A/N. Yay! Hooray! Woo! Here's Chapter 12! I must admit, I went out of my comfort zone on this one. I had many battles with myself on how I wanted this chapter to turn out. I said I wanted this story to go dark, and dark it did go. This chapter is totally hardcore! I just hope no one hates me after this...lol. Remember to Review and leave ANY comments.**

**Enjoy, my lovely readers! :)**

*Bella's POV*

My eyes were shut tightly in concentration.

I was manipulating my shield, pulling it in and away from me. I managed to push my shield out around the whole castle. I could sense the Volturi and their guards under my shield, them somehow becoming a part of me when my shield spread across the castle. Taking a deep breath, I tried to stretch my shield even further. Inch by inch, my shield extended, and I felt more and more people go under its control. I clenched my jaw as I felt the strain in my mind. Yet, I still pushed forward. The shield became even tighter as I managed to push it onward at least a foot. With a loud gasp, I allowed my shield to snap back into place.

I was starting to give myself a headache.

I was practicing extending my shield: I wanted to see what my limits were. Mentally, I was exhausted. Without having been fed in weeks, the practice with my shield was taking an extra toll on me.

_Careful, Bella. No need to over exert yourself. _I imagined Edward would have said if he were here to witness this.

Or maybe he might have just said I was being stupid in trying to manipulate my shield when I was already so drained.

I doubted that. He would've said that in a much nicer way.

I breathed a deep sigh as a wave of pain and loneliness went through me at the thought of Edward.

Opening my eyes, I made sure shield was firmly set back into place. I traced patterns in the ceiling with my eyes. I stopped, however, when I managed to find an emaciated body staring at me with hollow, lifeless eyes.

I was going stir crazy from being incarcerated in this small cell of mine.

I gave one more tug to the chains that bound me to the bed; and slumped back in defeat when they didn't budge.

I felt an itching sensation on my neck. The sensation was most focused on the spot were Felix had bitten me.

I shivered at the memory.

It was as if I could still feel him on me. I could still feel his hands roaming my body and I hated the feeling. I felt the ghost of pain as I concentrated on the mark that was now etched into my throat. I knew the itching feeling was mostly due to my reminiscing of the event.

And there was the _shock_.

I just couldn't get over it! What compelled Felix to bite me? Why did he feel the need to _mark_ me? I just couldn't wrap my head around it. I shook my head to clear my mind from the thoughts. Maybe I was trying to look to deep into things. It was probably just a part of his malicious nature.

I decided to just take Felix out of my mind altogether.

I relaxed my muscles and worked on emptying my mind. I breathed in and out evenly. I closed my eyes, drifting to my happy place. My happy place was with Edward, as it always was. In my thoughts, Edward and I were in our meadow.

_I was pulled against his chest, wrapped firmly in his arms as we reclined in the soft, tall grass. A breeze blew my hair around my face and Edward softly tucked the strands behind my ears. I sighed in contentment as I snuggled closer into Edward's chest. He chuckled softly._

"_Are you comfortable, love?" he asked with a hint of mirth in his voice._

"_Mmmhm, very." I replied. _

_Edward chuckled again, burying his face in my hair. He pulled away from me, extending his arm behind him. I pulled back to watch his movements. Edward plucked a wild flower from the grass and then turned back to face me. He then placed the flower into my hair._

"_Beautiful." He breathed as he leaned back slightly to get a better look. I flashed him a smile, and his dazzling, crooked smile played on his lips in response. _

"_My beautiful, Bella." He sang softly. "I love you more than life itself." The way he looked at me. He looked at me as if I was the only thing in the whole world - like I was the most precious thing. Edward had a look of pure adoration and love in his eyes as our gazes locked._

_I was sure I was reflecting all my love on my face as well._

"_I love you."_

_Edward wrapped me into a warm hug. _

_Time passed as we sat in our meadow, enveloped in each other's arms. Oblivious to everything else but each other… _

I was sure if I was able to produce tears, they would be pouring down my cheeks rapidly.

I longed for my husband.

I needed him. I needed his comfort and love.

I tried to numb the pain that was now flaring in my chest. It took me a minute, but I managed to numb it until it was at a bearable level.

"Mrs. Cullen." Alec's voice wafted from behind the door. I wondered how the guards always managed to come by without my noticing.

_That's how they were trained_ I thought disgustedly.

'Oh, may I come in, Mrs. Cullen." Alec continued on when I didn't reply the first time.

"Why not?" I said, against my better judgment. He, most likely, would have come in without my consent.

Alec glided into the room with a small smile on his lips. He came to stand beside my bed.

"Ah, that Felix." He said, shaking his head slowly. He was examining the bite mark on my neck with more intensity than was necessary. "He's such a flirt."

"That he is." I mumbled, looking away from Alec's watchful eyes.

"Are you ready to go down, Bella? Aro has something special for you."

_Something special? This can't be good._ I thought to myself. Without waiting for an answer, Alec unlocked my chains, gathered me up in his arms, and flew downstairs. He set me down in the middle of the room and took a few paces back from me. I noticed that both Marcus and Caius were now present in the room, standing quietly at each of Aro's sides.

I also noticed the smell of human blood and a heart beating erratically. My throat burned in response.

Jane smiled at me evilly from her place beside Caius.

I was immediately suspicious and on high alert.

"I have a small test for you, my Bella." Aro said as he came up to me, not bothering with his usual small talk.

"What type of test?" I was almost afraid to ask, but I managed.

"A test of will…and strength."

I was sure that my eyebrows all but disappeared into my hairline.

"Will and strength." I repeated in a whisper.

Aro snapped his fingers twice. Demetri and Felix came into the room then. In between them, was a boy who couldn't be more than 16 years old. The boy was shaking in fear, his blood pulsing fast in his veins from the adrenaline.

I immediately knew what the subject of the test was.

"No!" I shouted. "No, no, no!" I backed away from them as they advanced towards me. Alec placed a hand on my shoulder, halting my movement.

"But you haven't eaten in weeks, Bella dear. Aren't you starving?" Aro asked. I saw a hint of a wicked gleam in his eye, but it quickly disappeared.

"I don't care! I _refuse _to take his life." I struggled in Alec's arms, but his arms only got tighter. I looked into the boy's eyes. The terror in them was potent.

"Oh, but you will." Caius said, slithering towards me.

"He's so mouthwatering." Aro added with a chuckle.

And he was. The adrenalin made his warm blood pump faster. His scent was enhanced and I could feel the warmth radiating from his body. His face was flushed deliciously and I could see the vein in his neck pulsing as his heart worked in panic.

Before I could stop myself, I inhaled deeply.

"No!" I growled again. My throat was on fire. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to take the boy and drain the blood from his body.

_Get a hold of yourself, Bella!_ I screamed at myself. I couldn't do this. It wasn't who I was. It wasn't who my family was.

_My family. _

I couldn't do this to them. I couldn't do this to Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett…..Edward….Renesmee.

I couldn't destroy what they worked so hard to create.

I shut my eyes tightly and held my breath. That was better. I couldn't smell his tempting blood.

But I could still feel his _warmth_, and hear the wet sound of his heart beating.

_I was losing it._

"Bella." Aro cooed.

"I told you no!" I shouted, glaring at him. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hmm."

"Bella, you will –"

"NO!" I screamed violently, wrenching out of Alec's arms. I turned on my heel quickly; ready to make a run for it. Caius appeared in front of me then. He pulled his arm back and then brought it forward, slapping me across the face. I fell to the stone floor from the force of it.

My cheek was stinging, and I placed my hand over it. I cowered in fear as Caius towered over me, glaring icily at me.

"Come over here, now!" He barked at Demetri. Demetri immediately came to Caius's side, the boy in his arms. Caius snatched the boy from his arms. Without hesitating, he snapped the boy's neck. The crack sounded around the room and I covered my ears. Caius used one boney finger to make an incision on his neck. Blood oozed from the wound.

My eyes zeroed in on the blood as it slowly trickled down the boy's neck. The aroma caused venom to pull in my mouth, some seeping out from the corner.

With a wicked grin, Caius pushed the boy towards me. He fell limply in my lap his neck rubbing against my cheek on the way down.

His blood fell onto my lower lip.

I was so overcome with thirst in that moment - my inner monster unveiling itself as the still warm blood seeped in between my lips. My hunger finally took over.

I licked my lip.

The _taste._ It wasn't like anything I had before. I suddenly had to have more.

I needed _more._

I bent my head to the boy's neck, and after finding the main artery, I began to drink greedily. The warm blood felt wonderful on my aching throat. It soothed the burn immensely.

The blood was so _exquisite_.

_Delicious._

_Delectable._

_Nothing _could compare.

Too soon, the boy was completely drained of blood. As I licked my lips to gather any drop I might have missed, what I did suddenly came crashing down on me.

_Oh god…_

"I didn't….I couldn't have…I…I." I stuttered. "No."

I was a _monster._

I screamed as I pounded my fists into the stone floor. It cracked, and some parts turned to dust as I continued to beat on the floor.

I cried tearless sobs.

"_No."_ I repeated over and over.

I continued to scream and cry as Demetri dragged me out of the room.

I allowed my mind to shut down.

I allowed all my agony, horror, and sorrow to consume me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Time

**#A/N. Woop Woop! Chapter 13 everyone! I hope everyone wasn't too impatient, I know this was the longest I took to update. But life ( i.e. school) was getting in the way. Well, this story only has a few more chapters to go. Probably about 5 more. Cries. I know, I don't want it to end either, but all good things must come to an end. lol well, I'm going to stop ranting so you can read...**

**To Jessica314: Your comment gave me the idea to the discussion in this chapter (the one about if they were going to have a private jet) I was thinking about doing that anyway, but you helped me solidify that decision. Yay! Thank you, my dear reader.**

**Please Review and post any comments!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

*Edward's POV*

I clutched Renesmee's hand tightly in mine as we strolled through the forest. We were currently on a hunting trip, just the two of us. Once I heard the slightest hint of Renesmee's thirst in her thoughts, I quickly pulled her out with me to hunt. Jacob wanted to come along with us, but I managed to convince him that Renesmee and I needed some time alone.

The scent of deer wafted from the East. From what I could tell, there were about three of them. I could just make out the sound of their tongues gently lapping at the water from the lake that they were residing near.

"Do you smell the deer? They're just over there, towards the East." I said to Renesmee, pointing in the direction the scent was the strongest.

She nodded her head in confirmation. "I smell them." she whispered quietly, no emotion in her voice.

I turned in the East direction, pulled Renesmee in my arms, and broke out into a run. It didn't take long to find the deer. They were sitting near the lake, finished with their drink. I placed Renesmee on the forest's floor gently. Renesmee tugged on my hand signaling for me to bend down to her height. Even though she knew she didn't need to use her gift on me, she placed her hand on my cheek.

_Can I catch my own, daddy?_ She asked.

I hesitated. I knew that Renesmee was more than capable of getting her food on her own, but I _was_ a father.

But who was I to deny her anything she wanted?

And I would be here; ready to take over if I felt things were getting out of hand.

"Alright, go ahead."

I watched as Renesmee slipped into a crouch, she prowled towards the smallest deer, not making a single sound. As she tackled the deer to the ground, the others scurried away in fear. Knowing that she would be occupied for a few minutes, I went to catch my own kill. It took no time to catch up with the deer and wrestle them to the ground. I drank quickly, in a hurry to get back to Renesmee.

"Are you ready to go back?" I asked, walking to her side and taking her hand in mine.

Renesmee only looked at me. Suddenly, tears began to fall down her face.

"Shh…don't cry Renesmee." I pulled her into my arms, holding her against my chest. Her tears caused my heart to ache. I couldn't stand seeing her upset. I wiped away her tears, but more fell quickly to replace them.

_I miss momma! _she wailed in her thoughts.

"Believe me, so do I; more and more every second." I said as I rocked her back and forth in a soothing manner.

"And I swear to you." I pulled Renesmee away so I could look her in the eye. "I will do _everything_…._anything_ it takes to bring your mother back home. I promise." Sincerity and determination laced every word.

I tucked Renesmee's head under my chin and held her close. We stayed that way for a long moment, until Renesmee's tears turned into quiet sniffles. She lifted her head from my chest.

"I love you daddy." She said, her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"I love you too, my angel."

"Edward, can I talk to you?" Carlisle asked as Renesmee and I walked into the house. Having heard us approaching, he came to meet us at the door.

"Of course." I said. Then I turned to Renesmee. "Why don't you go find your aunts? I'm sure they have something new for you to try on."

Renesmee nodded and headed towards the stairs, giving Carlisle a small smile as she passed him.

"What is it?" I asked, turning towards him once Renesmee was out of sight.

"Perhaps we could take this up to my study?"

I nodded slowly. "Alright then."

"After you, son." Carlisle motioned for me to walk ahead of him. The trip to his study was short and quiet. I turned around to watch Carlisle shut the door firmly behind us.

"Have a seat, Edward." He said. I sat down in one of the empty chairs, and he sat in the other.

"What did you wish to discuss?" I asked pointedly.

Carlisle sighed. "I understand what you're going through, but I can't help but think that you're trying to rush into things."

That got my attention.

"Rush into things?" I repeated incredulously. "I'm trying to get my wife back!"

"I know you are, Edward. And I want nothing more than to bring Bella home safely, as you do, but we _do_ need to look at this logically." Carlisle said.

"I have been looking at this logically."

"You have." Carlisle agreed. "But you have also been fueled by your anger."

I could only stare at him in silence.

He sighed again. "Look Edward, all I'm saying is, don't let your hatred blind you."

"I am_ not_ blinded by hatred." I said stiffly, rising from my seat.

Carlisle rose from his seat as well. "You are."

"All that I am..is working to bring my Bella back."

"Edward you are living in resentment and fear. Fear for Bella, and maybe for yourself."

I sighed a pinched the bridge of my nose with my right hand.

"And there's nothing wrong with that, Edward." He continued on. "But just….don't do anything rash, or it could cost us all our lives."

Part of me knew he was right.

I _was_ letting my fear and hatred drive my decisions. I wanted vengeance on the Volturi for taking one of the most precious things in the world to me. I wanted vengeance on the Volturi for causing my daughter pain.

And also for whatever Bella was going through, what they were subjecting her to.

Hatred flashed through me.

I slowly brought my hand away from my face and breathed a deep sigh. "You're right, Carlisle. You're absolutely right." I hung my head.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

"I just can't _imagine_ what Bella is going through. Who knows what they're doing to her? Felix already has bitten her." I growled out. "And it's _killing_ me. Being separated from her already hurts so much, and knowing that I can't protect her from what's going on there, and I just..." I trailed off, my emotions getting to me.

I wasn't embarrassed or afraid to talk to Carlisle about how I was feeling. He was my _father._ The man I respected and looked up to for most of my existence.

"Edward you have to hold on to hope. Bella is strong – possibly the strongest of all of us. And she has plenty reason to fight." Carlisle said, looking into my eyes, willing me to hang on to his every word.

"Well, that's Bella for you, my little fighter. A stubborn one she is." I said, smiling weakly.

Carlisle chuckled softly. "That she is."

"And I do have hope, Carlisle. Truly, I do. But I'm…..scared." I told him, my voice nothing more than a whisper.

"It's ok, to be afraid Edward. But as long as you hold onto that hope, what could really go wrong?"

I nodded. "Thank you, Carlisle." I said, sincere.

"Anything you need, son. _Anytime._" He squeezed my shoulder.

Once again, I was glad I had a man like Carlisle in my life.

I was glad I had Carlisle.

We both looked up towards the door when we sensed Jasper behind it.

"Come in, Jasper." Carlisle said, giving my shoulder one more squeeze before placing his arm back to his side.

Jasper walked in.

"There are still some plans that need to be made." Jasper told us, only halfway coming into room.

Carlisle nodded. "We'll be right down."

Jasper turned an about face and left the room, leaving the door open.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked, turning towards me.

I nodded. "Let's not keep the others waiting."

The rest of the family and our guests were already stationed in the living room when we walked in. Carlisle took a seat next to Esme on the sofa, and I went to stand next to Jasper and Alice who were standing in the corner of the room. Alice took my hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"You ok?" She asked me.

"I am now. Thanks, Alice."

Jasper spoke up then. "There's one more thing that we need to discuss – our transportation."

"I was thinking we could get to Italy by plane." Carlisle said. "It's the fastest way."

"Maybe we can get our own private jet." Emmett said, smiling a wide grin at the idea.

"Yes." Jasper said, nodding.

"Do you think we will need two?" Esme chimed in.

"I'm sure we can all fit in one. But I'm not too sure how the wolves would take it." I responded. I didn't think that the wolves would like to be cooped up with vampires in a small plane for more than a few hours.

"I do _not_ want to be in a plane with a bunch of dogs. Not with their smell." Rosalie said, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Maybe two planes will be a good idea." Tanya said. "It would make everyone more comfortable."

Words of agreement passed throughout the room.

"Two planes it is then." Jasper said, nodding to himself.

"But wait." I interrupted. "One of us would have to ride with the wolves. I'm sure none of them have any experience in flying."

"Right."

"I'll fly with the wolves." Carlisle volunteered.

"And I'll stay with you, Carlisle." Esme added.

"Alright, now that's settled." Emmett said.

"I'll go order the jets offline right now. Hopefully I can get something quickly." Jasper said, walking out of the room.

"Get a fast one!" Emmett called after him. "Let's ride in with style." He rubbed his hands together.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Walk with me?" Alice whispered to me.

I let Alice lead the way outside and into the woods. We walked in complete silence for a few minutes. I recognized the way to the cottage. A stab of pain went through me.

I hadn't been back here since the night Bella was taken.

"Alice -" I began.

"Oh, we're not going in. I just wanted to see how it was doing. It's been neglected." Alice said sadly.

The cottage came into my line of sight. It looked exactly the way it had when I saw it last, though I suspected as much. The grass was starting to get high, and Bella was usually the one to cut it back down.

Somehow, the cottage looked lonesome.

Or maybe it was just me.

Looking at mine and Bella's home made my feelings of loneliness resurface.

"You know I won't be able to see the outcome. Not with the wolves so close." Alice said suddenly. I knew she was talking about our approaching fight with the Volturi.

"I know." I said calmly. "But I'm willing to bet on you, Alice, just this once."

"I think we have a chance. We will have an even better chance if you can get to Bella on time." She replied.

"Is that your foresight talking?" I teased.

"Nope." Alice chirped. "Just my hope and positive look on things. That's something most people need – a little positivity."

"Are you talking about me?"

"Maybe, you old grouch." She poked her tongue out at me.

"Well, I'm learning to hold onto hope." I told her, putting my arm around her shoulder and bending down to give her a kiss on her forehead.

"You're learning to see the light." Alice said, laughing her bell- like laugh.

We stood in comfortable silence, looking at the cottage. I tried to bask in the positivity that was radiating from Alice.

I let my own hope come over me.

The only thing that was standing in our way now was time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Consequences

**#A/N. Okie dokes, here's chapter 14! Compared to the others, this chapter is very short. But no matter! IIt's supposed to be this way. I thought that there just needed to be a small chapter to show where Bella's mindset is at the current moment.**

**To Leila: I found it totally cute that you did a little happy dance! I'm known to do them occasionally myself! Haha. I'm just glad my updates make you happy enough to do a little jig - that literally had made my day! :)**

**Don't forget to Review and Comment**

**Enjoy! :)**

*Bella's POV*

I stared at the wall blankly, trying to make sense of my jumbled thoughts, and get over the horror of what I've just recently done. If my tear ducts could produce tears, I was sure my eyes would be blurred with them.

I have never been more _disgusted_ with myself.

I have never felt more _hate_ than I do now. That hate that I felt was aimed towards the Volturi.

I was disgusted with myself because I wasn't strong enough to fight temptation, to save an innocent's life. I hated the Volturi for putting me in this position. I hated them for taking me away from my life and family.

I hated them for turning me into a _monster_.

_I was a monster_.

I balled my hands into tight fists and shut my eyes tightly, trying to drive the thought out and away from my mind. I absolutely loathed what I had become, what I had done. I felt as if I weren't really me. Like my body was possessed by some sort of demon, some type of monster. And there wasn't anything I could do about it. I was being held prisoner in my own mind, with the monster controlling me. I was afraid that now that the monster was unleashed, it couldn't be tamed. I was afraid of what I was capable of.

I didn't know who I was anymore.

This wasn't _me._

This is what I was afraid of the most before being turned into a vampire. I was afraid that I would lose myself, that I wouldn't be able to still be me.

_Well, looks like your "out of control" stage has come a little late._ I thought to myself dryly. I let out a frustrated growl.

_Get a grip on yourself, Bella! _

But that was easier said than done. I just couldn't bring the sane, rational part of me back. My mind kept drifting back to my earlier discrimination. I remembered the boy's scent, the look of complete terror on his face

_That taste of his blood on my tongue_.

The satisfying _warmth_ as the blood slid down my aching throat.

I was craving. Now that I had a taste of human blood, I suddenly wanted more – _so much more_. But I couldn't have it.

_No._ I wasn't strong enough for this. This was a battle that I wasn't strong enough to win. Not at this rate.

My cravings for human blood were growing worse with each passing second.

_Fight. _A beautiful, velvet voice snarled in my head.

Edward.

_Now I'm hallucinating…again._ I though, startled by the unexpected intrusion. The hallucinations of Edward I once made were coming to me. The pain of our separation and my internal battle must have triggered them back. Slightly different from last time.

_Bella_. Edward's voice drifted through my head again, calling for my attention.

_Bella, you have to fight. You can't give up._

_And what if I do?_ I challenged back internally.

_Fight for us. For Renesmee. You have to, Bella. Don't you dare give up!_ He growled in my mind.

_I don't think I can. I'm not strong enough for this, Edward._ I argued.

_You are strong. You're stronger than me, stronger than us all. You can do this, you have to._

_Edward, I love you._

_I love you too. Promise me you'll fight, Bella._

_I promise - I will try._

With that, Edward was gone, silently slipping away from my mind. I already wanted him back, even if he was just a hallucination. He allowed me to get a small hold of my thoughts. His presence in my mind had calmed me.

I promised him that I would fight, and I will. He was depending on me, I couldn't fail him a second time.

I was determined to do this. I was naturally a stubborn person, I _will_ overcome this.

"I _will_ overcome this." I said out loud to the empty room.

I let my eyes slip shut as I mentally tried to push the monster out and away from my mind. I needed to gain control over my own body again, to try and dull down the cravings.

The monster put up a fight.

It was very strong and didn't want to go away. It _liked_ being in control. The creature was defiant in nature. Making sure my shield was tightly encased around my mind; I pushed the monster away with as much force as I could manage mentally. I watched as it flew from my mind.

I did it. I had won.

The violent snarling in my mind had quieted down. It was just me again, alone. I breathed deeply. I waited a few more seconds, and still no change. I managed a small smile.

It was quiet in my mind.

Suddenly, there was a loud snarling as the monster re-entered my mind. It growled at me in displeasure as it pushed me forcefully away. It was on the defensive, daring me to make another move.

_I should've known it wouldn't be easy_.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Delayed Plans

**#A/N. Hello my dear, lovely readers! Here's Chapter 15! RAH RAH, SIS BOOM BA! Haha! You know, I really love uploaded new chapters, because that means I'm one step closer to finishing my story! And I'm super determined to that, and that's not a bad thing. If I don't finish this story I would feel so...incomplete. This story has been basically my life's mission since the beginning of the new year! I wouldn't want to discontinue this story and let you readers down. Not since you've been so good to me. So what do ya say? Lets finish this story together! Alright?**

**Much love.**

**Don't forget to Review and post any comments!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**OHMYGOSH KRISTEN STEWART'S 24TH BIRTHDAY IS WEDNESDAY!**

*Edward's POV*

Everything was coming together perfectly.

Our planes had been delivered to the local airport this morning, our plans were set, and we were all almost ready for departure. There was just one more aspect that had to be taken care of. Only one thing was holding us back from traveling.

Renesmee.

Well, it wasn't really Renesmee per se, more like what we were going to _do_ with her.

Obviously, she couldn't stay here by herself and I wouldn't be able to bear staying behind on the rescue mission. Besides, I promised Renesmee that _I _would be the one to bring her mother home. That and my gift would be essential to the upcoming battle. To both find Bella and defeat _any_ guards that stand in the way of my goal; in any of our way. If we had any chance at winning, I would need to be there.

"Jake. Why won't you just stay here with Nessie?" Embry asked.

Jacob looked down at Renesmee who was standing by my side, clutching my hand tightly in hers. His eyed mirrored all the love (_appropriate_ love, for he knew I wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he started to look at my daughter _that_ way before she was of age and before she was ready) and commitment he felt towards his imprint. But he was also torn between the loyalties he had towards his pack and his best friend. But at the end of the day, I knew, we _all _knew, Renesmee would always come first to him.

Jacob closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "I'll stay. It's what Bella would've wanted anyway." He nodded to himself.

I knew it pained him greatly that he would have to leave his brothers and his friend, but Renesmee was his first priority. His mind was made up.

"Thank you." I said, looking him in the eye, trying to portray all my gratitude.

"And you'll do everything to bring Bella back - even if you have to blow the whole place up?" Jacob asked me, though there was no ounce of doubt in his mind.

"Even if I have to blow the whole place up, I _will_ bring my wife home." I said, sincerity lacing my tone.

Jacob nodded, his mouth set in a firm line.

"So, we're blowing their castle up too?" Emmett asked, strolling into the room with Rosalie in tow. "Cool."

"Of course we're not blowing their castle up, Emmett." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes at her husband.

"Sure, _you_ wouldn't want to Blondie." Jacob said to Rose. "You're so dumb, you may forget to leave the castle as it's being set on fire."

"Ha ha, you're _so _hilarious, dog." Rosalie glared at him.

"I know. I'm quite the comedian." Jacob said smugly

Rosalie rolled her eyes at him, and then flipped her hair.

"Edward!" Alice said, flying down the stairs pulling Jasper along with her. They came to a sudden halt in front of me.

"Edward, Charlie will call in exactly 10 minutes." Alice said.

"What?" I said incredulously. "Why?"

"He hasn't heard from Bella in approximately four weeks. He's worried and he wants to see his only grandchild." Jasper answered.

"It was only a matter of time before he got suspicious." Alice added.

I sighed. "Ok, so what am I supposed to say to him?" I couldn't tell Charlie about Bella's taking, not without alerting him, and certainly not without bringing him into the secret of our world. That would only place him in grave danger.

"I have no idea." Alice said truthfully. "Sorry, I can't be much help for you."

"Thanks, Alice. It's fine."

"Just tell him as much as you can with revealing as little as possible." Jasper suggested.

"That's what I intend to do." I said.

I pulled Renesmee to the couch with me, where I planned to settle until Charlie called.

"We better head back to the rest of the pack." Jacob said, beckoning to Embry and heading for the front door.

"We'll update you later." I called after them.

Renesmee climbed into my lap and placed her hand on my cheek.

"_Am I going to see Grandpa today?"_ she asked me mentally.

"Not today, love." I said to her, touching the hand she had on my cheek.

"_Because momma's not here and he's not supposed to know?"_

Renesmee knew more than anyone has ever given her credit for. More than we actually wanted her to know.

I nodded. "That's right."

"_What do you think momma is doing, daddy?"_

I wave of pain flashed through me at her question. I had to take a deep breath to steady myself.

"Momma is thinking about you, love. She's thinking about her much she loves you."

"_I love momma, too."_

"She knows, love. Believe me, she knows." I pulled Renesmee tightly to my chest.

"Hello, Charlie." I greeted him after answering on the third ring, even though I was standing right next the phone when it began ringing. I looked at my family who were standing around me, listening intently. Emmett gave me two thumbs up.

I just shook my head at him.

"Edward." Charlie said gruffly. "Where's Bella?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

I managed to keep my voice calm and even. "She's not here at the moment."

"Well, where is she? I haven't heard from my daughter in four weeks! That's not like her."

"We've been very busy lately. I'm sorry we didn't contact you. Renesmee's been sick." I lied perfectly.

"Is she ok? What's wrong with her?" Charlie's voice was panicked on the other end.

"She's just fine, Charlie." I reassured him. "It was just the common cold."

"Are you _sure_ she's alright?" he pressed on.

"Positive. Carlisle kept a very careful eye on her."

"Right… Carlisle." He said, his voiced calmed, but only a little.

"Everything is fine, Charlie." I said once again.

"Can I see Nessie?" he asked suddenly.

My eyes flashed to my family. "I'm not sure that's a good idea right now, Charlie."

"But you just said that everything was fine." He challenged.

"And it is." I said. "But I don't think Renesmee should be going out now, not after just getting over her cold."

"Then I'll just come over there."

I couldn't let that happen. Not with so many vampires who stick to the natural diet around, it was unsafe for him.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea either." I said slowly.

"And why not? You can't keep me from seeing my own granddaughter!" He said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Charlie.'' I apologized. "It's just that –"

"Just what?" He snapped.

Carlisle held his hand out for the phone.

"_Just trust me, Edward"_ Carlisle thought to me. "_I have an idea."_

I gave him the phone.

"Hello. How are you, Charlie?" Carlisle said into the speaker.

"Carlisle." Charlie breathed. "Why can't I see Renesmee?"

"Renesmee is highly contagious at the moment, I'm afraid." Carlisle said evenly.

"Edward said she was over her cold." Charlie said suspiciously.

"Her fever has broken, but I'm afraid she's not totally cured."

"Edward's been in contact with her, I'm sure, why isn't he sick then? And you?" Charlie asked his voice still suspicious.

"I've injected my family and myself with vaccinations from the hospital I've kept in my office. We've used the last bit of it, so if you were to come over here, I wouldn't have any to give you and you would be infected instantly." Carlisle kept up a perfect facade.

"And Renesmee isn't well enough to come here?"

"Correct." Carlisle stated simply.

Charlie breathed out a long sigh. "Alright then, Carlisle. Can I speak to Edward again?"

Carlisle handed me the phone and gave me a nod.

"Charlie."

"Will you at least tell Bells that I called?" He asked me.

"I will." I said,

"And tell her to call me back later."

"I promise you, I _will_ tell Bella that you called. Goodbye, Charlie." I hung up the phone before he got a chance to say anything else.

"Charlie won't call again." Alice said. "At least not for now."

"The next time he calls, Bella will be here." I said.

"Right." She replied, flashing me a big grin.

"I think that went well." Emmett boomed. "It was fun watching you squirm trying to find something to tell Charlie." He laughed.

"Emmett." I said warningly.

He just laughed again. "Now that's over, let's go get my little sister!"

I nodded, smiling faintly at him.

"We have to contact the pack, tell them we're ready." Esme said.

I picked up the phone and dialed Jacob's phone number. His phone rang twice.

"Hello? Edward?"

"We're ready." I said.

"We'll be there." He said and then the line went dead.

"Let's get everyone gathered." Carlisle said to us. We nodded.

My family all darted off in different directions, going to find our friends who were each doing different activities as a way to keep themselves occupied. I sat down on the couch.

This was it.

We were finally going to bring my Bella home.

I leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes.

_Bella, we'll be together again soon, my love_.


End file.
